Percy becomes a god after he was betrayed by his girlfriend
by percy zoe and artemis fan
Summary: When Percy was about to propose to Annabeth he sees her cheating on him so he goes to Olympus he then becomes a god he went traning with his father then needs to find a wife but he finds one she healed him when he was 15 yrs old so he chooses Calypso but they started of dating and the he but he has a problem Annabeth trys to get him back. I Don't Own Percy Jackson.Percy/Calypso.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

Finally I was going to propose to Annabeth I had to ask Athena for permission I did the twelve Labors of Hercules.

**Flashback:**

**I went to Athena's place and knocked her door she came out of her place what do you want Jackson She said may I ask you to marry your daughter I asked she was thinking about it but she said do the 12 labors of Hercules ok I said. So It took me 5 months to finish the 12 labors of Hercules .**

I went to camp Half Blood hill I went to the big house I saw Chiron hello my boy he said where is Annabeth he avoided my eyes what's wrong Chiron well percy its just nothing she might be at the beach so I went there I saw a blonde and a Ares kid his name was Bruce so when I came close the blonde looked like Annabeth.

I got really angry WHAT IN HADES IS GOING ON HERE but before annabeth spoke I cut her off you been cheating on me Annabeth I was going to propose to you I showed her the ring it was beautiful it had sea green emerald, with a silver owl in the middle.

She was walking towards me percy I so sorry please she pleaded no annabeth you ruined it.

I took the ring put it at the ground and smashed it and said goodbye Annabeth Have a nice day.

I went to my cabin and started to cry but I went to sleep I woke up I had an idea so i went to chiron to go to the Empire State Building he said ok so Argus took me ther and I thanked him and he nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

Percy pov:

When I ask for the key for the 600 floor I told the doorman kid there is no such thing as 600th floor he said I am Percy Jackson savior of Olympus so he gave me the key thanks I said so I went to the throne room to knock COME IN Zeus voice Boomed.

Posiden pov:

We were all arguing Athena and I were glaring each other, Hera was arguing with Zeus being unfaithful as always, Dinoysus and Demeter were bored, Apollo and Artemis was arguing because Apollo was flirting with at her hunters, Hermes was on his phone, Aphrodite was putting on make up and Heapeastus was arguing with Ares.

Until we heard a knock so Zeus said COME IN it was my son Perseus Jackson shouldn't he supposed to be with Athena's daughter.

Percy pov:

I came in my father was looking at me why I am here so I kneeled in front of my father and then kneeled at Zeus rise son of posiden why are you here before I could speak Athena interrupted me DID YOU CHEATED ON MY DAUGHTER she screeched I glared at her and said NO SHE BROKE UP WITH ME ON BRUCE SON OF ARES SO SHE CHEATED ON ME Athena looked very shocked and said is this true Aphrodite she nodded.

Athena just looked very shocked why her daughter just cheated on percy she can see percy's eyes it was hurt, pain and anger so Zeus said to the other Olympians who wants to train young perseus here so he can become a god he said.

I told Zeus if I can train with my father he said ok And He said MEETING DISSMISSED Only my dad Athena and Hesita so hetista camre up to me can you be my champion Percy is said yes of course m'lady she was happy she put her hands on my head and felt warmth i bowed to her and said thank you m 'lady And Athena came up to me and said sorry about my daughter cheating on you and she dissappered so me and my dad went to antlantis.

So I saw triton and Amphitrite so my Half brother is here he said so I went to triton and said to him can we just please get along triton so we can treat each other right please he was thinking about it he said ok, and I went to my step mother and said can we get along as well I said she nodded we can be a real family and get along my father was happy about this that his two sons and his wife are going to get along so he told triton to train with me he said ok so we started traning.

2 years later

I was strong it took me two years to train with my father and triton, me triton and Amphitrite got along as well we hangout sometimes I met delphin king of dolphins we talk sometimes to each other so after 2 years I had to go to Olympus to become a god so I said my goodbyes to Triton, Amphitrite and delphin. I had a good 2 years in atlantis so me and my dad go to Olympus to see what kind of god I am going to be my dad was very exited I am going to be a god so we reached the throne room my dad grew to his godly size and sat at his throne.

And Zeus said WE ARE HERE TO MAKE YOUNG PERCEUS JACKSON TO BECOME A GOD TODAY he boomed dramatically my dad rolled his eyes because sometimes Zeus can be dramatic sometimes even though its Zeus could have been god of drama but he is the god of lighting and king of the gods he is my uncle after all he could be funny sometime but he is serious all the time the other gods and goddesses were bored but the had to listen about Percy becoming a gods some were exited and some Didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

Percy pov:

They started chanting in Ancient Greek so I could become a god (**i really don't know how to do this in Ancient Greek but pretended they did ok)**

I felt a glow and then my blood turned in to golden blood.

Zeus pov:

After we turned we chanted in Ancient greek I told young perseus my favorite nephew percy I said to him you wil be the God Of Time, Night, weapons, tides, and loyalty. Your domain shall be the night, your wepon should be a clock, any weapon you can summoned because you are the god of weapons, and your sword riptide and your sacred animal should be Be a hellhound.

Percy pov:

When I heard the God of Time, Night, Weapons, tides and loyalty my domain was the night, my sacred weapon is a clock, my sword riptide and any other weapons and my sacred animal is a hellhound.

My eyes turned to golden it was night outside I felt strong then Zeus said Perseus you will become the 13 Olympian.

I had an idea hey Zeus why don't we have Hades and Hestia join the council I said

Posiden pov;:

I was very proud my son turned into a god and maybe I could find a girlfriend to give him one or he can find on by himself after Athena's daughter cheated on him then my son spoke up about Hesita and Hades join the council.

Hey that's a great idea I said to Zeus he was thinking about it he said ok and my son said why don't we all get along.

Percy pov:

I said hey why don't we all get along well they said of course. in the inside I still depressed annabeth cheated on me but I was thinking about a girl calypso she was in ogygia she healed me I was thinking about her I miss her so much I'm going to visit her later.

So we got Hestia her throne back she gave me a hug thank you percy for getting my throne back your welcome Hestia .

When Hermes went to get Hades we waited twelve seconds late Hermes flashed in with Hades he saw me sitting at the throne and he saw Hestia with her throne he got a little mad.

Why am I doing here he said angrily at Zeus and Zeus just smiled at him because we are making you a 15th Olympian would you like to join back the council brother Hades looked shocked he of course brother he was very happy.

COUNCIL DISMISSED Zeus said.

Then I teleported to my palace it was pretty huge and big in the doorframe I saw my symbols a hourglass in the middle 2 guns on the back of it and riptide in the middle with the hourglass.

So I went inside I have a swimming pool I went to my bedroom I checked Everywhere in my place. I got bored so I went to an arena then I saw Ares there he turned around and he smiled smugly you want a rematch punk he said of course Ares I would love to beat you up again because I'm the god of time and weapons.

Ares drew both of his swords out I took riptide out and I snapped my fingers I got a crossbow at my waist and two AK 47s at my back and a pistol in my pocket

So Ares stared charging at me he slashed at me but I deflected with riptide we stared slashing each other then I had an idea I just smirked what he said you know Ares I am the god of time after all he paled he tried to run away but I froze time then I took the pistol out of my pocket.

I just shot him in the leg two times I took my Ak-47s out shot him in the other leg then I took my crossbow out and shot him in the butt.

Then I called Apollo to come here he came he saw a arrow at Ares butt 10 bullet holes on his legs then I unfroze time Ares started crying like a 3 year old inchor stared coming out and Apollo took him to the infirmary so he can healed him.

Then I teleported to Ogygia I saw calypso planting a moonlance hello calypso I said.

Calypso pov:

I was planting a Moonlance when I heard hello calypso I turned around and I saw percy I was shocked shouldn't he supposed to be with Annabeth what are you doing here he said something that surprised me I am a god Calypso so what are you the god of percy I said ?

The God of Time, Night, Weapons, Tides And Loyalty.

So what happened with Annabeth he looked down sadly she cheated on me he said I felt bad for him but he said I was thinking having another girlfriend she so beautiful he looked at me I love you calypso will you be my girlfriend of course percy he said of course percy I would love to be your girlfriend And he kissed me I was happy he was kissing me so I started to kiss him back he kissing my neck causing me to moan but he stop kissing me

As much I want to do this I can do this I can wait to do this in our wedding night if you want to he asked I nodded.

Percy pov:

Hey Calypso can I tell you something yes she said I swear on the River of Styx I will forever faithful to you for eternity and the thunder boommed in the back ground boomed to seal the deal she was looking at me very happy and she was crying too about being faithful to her forever.

And if Annabeth come around tries to get me back with her I will tell her I have a new girlfriend and I will tell her its you and I am very happy to be with you and I will forever love you I said to her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ch 4**

**Percy pov:**

So me and Calypso went to Atlantis to show calypso around it so beautiful Percy thank you Calypso he said so we went to my dad's palace

**Calypso pov:**

Atlantis is very beauatiful I said percy thanked me about Atlantis is very beautiful then we both went to percy's dad's place it was huge then we went to his dad's throne room.

Percy's dad Posiden was staring outside at the window watching Atlantis beauty when Posiden turned around he see's percy.

**Percy pov:**

When he turned around he saw me he hugged me and said how are you my boy good dad I want you to meet someone i want you to meet my new girlfriend Calypso hello calypso how are you he said good she said. Percy I approve of her because she seems to be a good young lady thank you dad and i swore to the styx that I will ne forever faithful to her for eternity I said.

But I want grandchildren soon ok son daaad I whined he and calypso started laughing after we talked a little we left .

I wanted to tell Thalia that I became a god so I iris message Artemis hey Artemis can I come to your camp please to tell thalia something. Sure thin percy the hunters respect you as well because you're the only decent male we are at yellow stone park ok.

So I teleported with Calypso so when we got there The hunters saw me they were shocked I teleported I said hello hunters how are you some of them nodded to him that they were good and some said hello. Artemis came hunters this is Perseus Jackson God of Time, Night, Weapons, Tides and Loyalty his sacred animal his the Hellhound they were All shocked.

Until Thalia spoke up what happened with Annabeth DID YOU BROKE UP WITH HER KELP HEAD no Thalia she cheated on me sorry Percy when I get my hands on that bitch it won't be very pretty hey thalia do you know what my sacred animal is what perce she said it's a hellhound.

So I whistle 100 hellhounds came out of the shadows and its Night the Hellhounds came to me and bowed down Thalia and Artemis looked amused while the hunters looked shocked.

Then I showed Thalia to Calypso Thalia meet Calypso my new girlfriend they greeted each other talked a little but hter was an attack 99 lagystorian giants but I called them Canadians 100 cyclops and 14 dereacne so I said the Canadians are here so I smirked Artemis smirked to I snapped my fingers making time slow I my eyes are still golden so I send the 100 hellhounds the hunters fired their bow and arrows I took out a crossbow and I unfreezed time I gave calypso armor and a crossbow shooting the Canadians.

It took us 30 min to finish the remaning monsters because I froze time again. There were 40 hellhounds I commanded them to go back and do their buissness and they got hungry so I told Thalia what do you want to eat I told her I am Hesita's champion she said ribs, mash potatoes, salad and bread and gravy so snapped my fingers the food came up so Thalia tried it damn kelp head this is very your welcome pinecone face so I teleported out.

So I went to new York to show Calypso around and she said its very big so decide to go to my mom's aphartment we knocked the door coming my mom's voice said s so when she opened the door she saw me she smiled at me and when she saw calypso she frowned where is Annabeth can we talked about this at the living room so we went thre I told her everything about Annabeth cheated on me, me becoming a god and me getting calypso as my girlfriend.

So she understanded that what I said she was kind of happy I became a god and very happy that Calypso is my girlfriend calypso my mom said igive you my blessing to marry son scince he swore on the styx to marry my son I cant wait till you be my daughter in law thank you Ms Jackson Calypso said.

So me and calypso go to Mt Olympus we went to Aphrodite's place I knocked the door she said come in so me and calypso went in we both went to the living room so when Aphrodite came and sit down I told her I'm in love with calypso I told her something hey Aphrodite swear on the Styx no to mess with my love life again if you don't I will destroy your makeup her eyes winded ok I swear on the Styx I wont mess on you love life.

So I went to Zeus palace to show him I'm dating calypso and I told him if we can go to camp halfblood to introduced me as the new god.

**Zeus pov:**

So when Perseus told me I called the other Olympians we are going to introduce Perseus to Chiron and the campers and something else what I said I am going to make one hades of an enterance we started laughing .

So we teleported to camp Halfblood it was Night the campers were singing at their campfire until they saw us why are we here so Chiron came up to us and bowed what can we do for you my lord he said well I said we are going to introduce the New Olyimpian so Chiron said ok.

Then we heard howls of hellhounds the other Olympians smirked some of the shadows leaving until one camper said what's going on it was one of the son of Hermes I think his name is Conner Stoll until he froze until the Hellhounds came close and stop in Front of us and out came a figure with golden eyes he unfroze the Son of Hermes.

Who are you Chiron said.

You don't remember me Chiron Perseus Jackson said with mock hurt.

Chiron eyes winded Percy.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch 5**

**Percy pov:  
**

You don't remember me Chiron "I" said mocked hurt

Percy is that you "he" said yes it me Chiron then he saw my eyes why are your eyes are golden this is going to be interesting I smirked I am the new god Chiron he looked shocked don't bow chiron I dont like being bowed by my teacher who trained me.

So what are you the God of "he said" I'm the God of Time, Night, Weapons, tides and loyalty and I feel strong right now because my domain is the Night and my sacred animal is the hellhound and that's why you see the hellhounds behind me. I told them to leave and they bowed down to me and the hellhounds leave.

I was still holding Calypso's hand Until Drew from The Aphrodite Cabin came up to me so Percy are you Available Calypso glared at her "I just look at her weirdly" no I'm not Available because I got a new girlfriend.

I looked at Calypso I wrapped my arms around her waist and she wrapped her hands around my neck and we started to kiss.

**Calypso pov:**

When I heard that Aphrodite's daughter said to _my_ Percy if he's Available I just glared at her so Percy said no He's not Available and "he" said that he has a new Girlfriend I knew he was talking about me so when he looked at me he wrapped his hands around me I wrapped my his neck and he kissed me his breath felt like the sea so when we pulled away.

**Percy pov:**

So when we stopped kissing I look at the some girls they gave Jealous glares to Calypso I smirked at them because Calypso so pretty, beautiful, and hot then "I looked" at Annabeth she looked sad and depress but I felt bad for her a little but I have calypso so I will never have Annabeth but I'm going to tell Annabeth if we still be friends.

**Annabeth pov:**

When I percy his eyes are were golden but when I heard Chiron say why his eyes are golden then I heard him he was The god of Time, Night, Weapons, Tides and Loyalty I became sad then I heard Drew from Aphrodite Cabin said if he was Available he said no I got a new Girlfriend "he" said I became sad and depressed he wrapped his hands around a girl she she looked beautiful she had Caramel hair and coppery skin color she is Calypso I saw them making out until they stop kissing I was about to cry but I got hold of myself then I got an Idea how to get Percy back to me.

**Percy Pov:**

So after the campfire I went to see my cabin it was golden and sea green I saw my symbol on the side of my cabin it was a hourglass in the middle with riptide and behind it it had 2 Ak-47s crisscrossed then I looked inside it had 20 bunk beds but I will never have Demigods because I swore on the Styx to be forever faithful to Calypso.

After I looked around it was ok.

Then I turned Around to see Annabeth there.

"I" said what do you want Annabeth can we talk please "she" said ok she started crying I want you back "she" said Annabeth I moved on just please move on I am very happy I became a god and have a new girlfriend but she still refused to give up NO "she" screaced at me I want to please don't leave me Annabeth stop crying please can we just be friends please she still said no.

Then she did something I did't expect she kissed me

She put her tounge inside my mouth but I Didn't kissed back.

Then I heard a gasp I saw Calypso in tears.

**Cliffhanger **


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch6**

**Percy pov:**

When I heard a gasp I saw Calypso in tears.

**Calypso pov: **

So when I tried to find Percy so I went to his cabin and I saw Annabeth kissing Percy I gasp and I felt tears coming out.

**Percy pov:**

Why percy why she said to me?

It not what it look's like calypso I still love you not Annabeth we were just talking I told her if we can still be friends but no she wanted me back and she kissed me and I didn't kiss back I swear it on the Styx and thunder boomed in the backgroundcalypso eyes winded she gave him a loving smile. Calypso I still love you with all my heart.

But Annabeth we can still be friends right?

Ok "she" said we can be friends because you got a new girlfriend.

Thank you so much Annabeth that means everything to me.

"Your" welcome percy.

So after we finished with camp halfblood and said hello and hey we said our goodbyes. I teleported with calypso and we go to Mt Olympus we went to my place to sleep.

**Calypso pov:**

When we went to percy's place in Mt Olympus it was big, and cool we went to his bedroom we changed he had his shirt off, is skin is kind of tan, he had a 8 pack, at least he's mine now he swore on the Styx that he will be forever faithful to me so I decided to go to bathroom and change but I told him "Percy I'm going to bathroom to change ok" he nodded.

So when I went in I put on a tank top dress and some shorts short I wanted to look hot to percy because he could have me when we get married and we will have kids. I hope he think I'm hot? When I got out of the bathroom percy was still awake waiting for me he looked up he saw me "he was drooling" you look very hot Calypso "he" said I blushed thank you percy you look hot too he blushed too thank you calypso.

**Percy pov:**

When Calypso came out of the bathroom she was very hot she was wearig a tanktop shirt and short shorts her legs, are very curvy her her stomach was flat, and her breasts a C cup maybe I was drooling so I said to her she was very hot she said thank you percy you look hot too I blushed thank Calypso.

She came too she lay down beside me I wrapped my hands around her waistand we started to make out it was very passionate she let me in her mouth we started fighting for our tounges for dominace I won so I started kissing her,and I started kissing her neck she moaned percy that feels so good "she" said then we both stopped doing what we did.

Goodnight Calypso I love you "I" said

Goodnight Percy I love you too.

**Calypso pov:**

When I woke up I didn't see Percy. "Strange I thought were could he be" so I went down stairs and I saw him cooking breakfast it was blue pancakes, bacon, and blue milk he smiled at me and he kissed me and we broke apart so I tried the bacon and pancakes it tasted so good percy this taste delicious "I" said. Thank you Calypso I made it and I'm glad you like it after we finish breakfast we need you to turn you into a goddess ok "he said". I nodded.

So after breakfast we both go to the throne room.

The 14 olympians were in there so percy sat on his throne.

"Then Zeus said" here we are we gonna make Calypso a minor goddess so she shall be the minor goddess of healing ,beauty, and some of Perseus Jackson's time and night your sacred animal should be I was thinking about one what about birds lord Zeus he agreed with it yes "he" he said you sacred animal shall be birds your sacred weapon should be a dagger and a Ak-47 some of Perseus time a pistol and a crossbow your domain shall be the same thing as Perseus.

Then a flash of light came to me and then after that percy was looking at me even Aphrodite gave me a jealous glare percy snapped his fingers and a mirror came to me and I looked very beautiful. But I wore a little make up until "percy" said to me Calypso you look very hot I'm glad I have a very hot, and very beautiful girlfriend I blushed "thank you percy".

**Poseidon pov:**

After my son's girlfriend became a goddess my little brother "said MEETING DISMISSED he said" I congratulated percy's girlfriend then me and my son blood turned cold until I heard triton's voice said _Father Atlantis is being under attack by Oceanus again and mom is very injured right now please help us "_he said with a panicked tone" "so percy said to calypso stay here because atlantis is being under attack" she nodded stay safe percy "she said"and she kissed him.

So when we both teleported at Atlantis some of the places were destroyed until I saw my blood turned cold I saw a sword sticking out of Amphitrite's stomach and she was flickering about to fade I saw my other son Triton got hit by Oceanus sword to Triton's heart, and slashed both of his legs and he screamed in pain but Oceanus slashed his arms too then I saw Triton flickering too then like his mother. I saw golden inchor coming out I saw Amphitrite she "said her last words I love you Poseidon move on please do it for me please then she she said tears coming out of her eyes then she faded away then I saw triton fade to he said to me and percy I love you guys at least I had atleast we went along well percy and you can finally be Prince Of The Sea.

I felt tears coming out of my eyes.

I was crying "I said NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I felt rage coming through me I saw Percy he looked sad to that he lost his step brother and step mom.

**Percy pov:**

When I saw Triton and my step mom faded I felt outrage I took out Riptide It turned into a celestial bronze scythe it can turned into metal and it can turned back to sword to I stopped time except the mermen I told them into to attack the enemy they followed my orders I started to sliced through dareacne and tecklines the I rush forward with my father to Oceanus "Oi Oceanus look up I said" he then smiled evily.

"Well Well look isn't Perseus Jackson and his father demigod and god vs titan pity i will kill him Poseidon after I'm done with you and take over this place he said smirking".

I smirked to you say I think I'm a demigod Oceanus he nodded well this isn't your lucky day Oceanus he saw my eyes turned to gold his eyes winded then he gasp you're a god "he said fearfully"?

I nodded he had fear in his eyes.

Yes Oceanus I'm the God of Time, Night, Weapons, Tides and loyalty?

He was about to speak but I froze time he was looking at me and my dad scared looks then my dad blasted his trident he then stabbed Oceanus In the chest then I unfroze time he started screaming in pain then I came over him my dad pinned him down then I stood over him, and slashed his hands with my golden scythe and I used the crossbow it was waterproof crossbow any last words Oceanus he said nothing "he then said I will get my revenge he said".

Then I shot him in the head he turned into golden dust his eccense back to Tartarus.

We both finish the remaining monsters after that my dad looked depressed that my step brother and step mom faded I felt sad too we went along well.

So me and my dad flashed in Mt Olympus I saw Calypso and Hestia talking to each other then Calypso saw me she ran up to me hug, me and kissed me "And said your back, and safe.

Then she looked at me what happen Percy so I told her everything she was sad "she said to me "I'm sorry perce for your step brother and step mom she said." Then my dad said we must have a council meeting I nodded.

**Poseidon pov:**

When we teleported to the throne room in Mt Olympus I saw my son's girlfriend Calypso and my Sister Hestia. Calypso saw my son she ran up to my son if, he's alright then Hestia saw me she smiled at me but I didn't smiled back to her smile faded I have a little crush on her.

"Whats wrong brother she said to me".

So I told her the whole story what happened she gave me a sad look I'm sorry brother for your lose.

So I told Percy, Calypso and Hestia that we need to have a council meeting.

**Hestia pov:**

I felt bad for my brother and I have a little crush on Poseidon "so he said to us to have a council meeting we agreed on"

Then I called for Zeus for the meeting he flashed in the throne room "he said what do you what guys in a bored tone" then he see's Poseidon crying his eyes winded then he shot his master bolt in the sky then the other Olympians flashed in they saw Poseidon in tears they sat at their thrones.

"So what happen Poseidon Zeus said in concerned about his Brother"?

So Poseidon and Percy was telling the Olympian what happened when they were in Atlantis Fighting Oceanus forces so when they told them everything about Triton and Amphitrite fading and everyone looked sad at Poseidon and they said they defeated Oceanus everyone looked shocked at Percy and Poseidon that they defeated Oceanus.

"Zeus And Athena bot said to Poseidon I'm sorry for your loss Brother/Uncle".

Poseidon thanked them both "thank you Brother he said to Zeus your welcome Poseidon".

"Thank you Athena he said to her your welcome Barnacle beard she said".

"Zeus than said "MEETING DISMISSSED he said."

Everybody Left except for Me, Poseidon, Percy, and Calypso

"Then Percy said to his dad stay strong dad do it for me ok dad."

Poseidon nodded thank you son he then gave him hug thank you son for helping me defeated Oceanus your welcome dad "he said." Then Percy and Calypso flashed out to their palace.

"Poseidon I said" he turned around and "said what in a depressed tone" can I tell you something he nodded.

I have a little crushed on you "I said blushing" he looked at me shocked and the he smiled at me.

I have a little crush on you too Hestia I was socked he did something I didn't expect he kissed me I was so happy so I kissed back he said something that made me happier I love you Hestia.

I love you too Poseidon I said.

**Poseidon pov:**

So Hestia said she wants to say something to me I nodded she said something that shocked me she said she have a little crush on me Amphitrite told me to move on. So I smiled at her I have a little crush on you too "I said" she looked at me shocked so I did something she didn't expect I kissed her she was smiling so she kissed back.

"Then I said I love you Hestia I said to he." I love you too Poseidon she said.

Then we started making out until I heard someone cleared their throat I saw my son and Calypso smiling at me. Me and Hestia we both blushed.

"I'm happy for you dad finally found another girlfriend he said" and Calypso nodded her head in agreed with Percy.

"Thank you son I said" "your welcome dad he said to me."

And I give you my blessing he said "Thank you Percy Hestia said" I'm glad I picked the right champion "she said".

"And I expect to see any brother or sister from you two he said grinning"

We both blushed. Percy and Calypso both started to laugh then they both started making out with each other then they pulled away. Thank you son I said. "Your welcome dad he said and Calypso then said congrats to both of you she said. I said thank you to her too then they both flashed away.

Then Hestia and I started making out with her then I said thank you Hestia for being there for me" I said your welcome she said then we flashed to her place and we slept together.

I feel very happy now that I have Hestia "then I said to her goodnight to her and kissed her and she said goodnight also." I wrapped my hands around her and we both went to sleep.

**Ok then this was my long chapter I felt like putting Poseidon and hesatia together because I fet like it. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch 7**

**Poseidon pov:**

It has been 3 months me and Hestia have been dating only Percy and Calypso know we are dating so I decide to tell the council that me and Hestia are dating.

So Zeus and the other Olympians came.

"What do you called this council meeting brother he said"?

Until he saw me and Hestia smiling until Zeus looked at us suspiciously "why are you 2 smiling he said"?

So Hestia said to them me and Poseidon we are dating each other Zeus looked very Shocked his jaw dropped, Aphrodite just squealed loudly "you two are together that's so cute I'm happy for you Poseidon she said."

Zeus was very speechless w w why didn't you tell us that you two are dating he was angry?

"Calm down dear Hera she said to my brother." He calmed down ok "Hestia you can broke your oath because I approve he said smiling that his brother found some happiness."

Who approves of Poseidon and Hestia's being together everyone raised their hands.

We approve of your relationship until my son said something.

**Percy pov:**

I had an idea about married gods that are married that they can share the same domains like you Zeus you can be the god of marriage but you can still have your powers and you can stay faithful to Hera and she can have some of her powers. Zeus was thinking about it?

"Hera dear you like this Idea he said to her she nooded because I want you to stay faithful to me she said" he smiled at her and nodded but Hera said something else we will both do something after this meeting is done she said to him smiling seductively to him. He nodded he felt bad cheating on her." So Zeus said I approve and Hera said I approve as well".

Then Hades Then said wait I can get Persephone powers to I could make the underworld pretty Persephone was at the meeting too she nodded and I will have the same powers as you Husband I approve Hades said.

"Demeter said I also approved as well." because hades could make a little pretty at the underworld when Persephone could make it pretty down there.

Hephaestus was thinking about this he is married to Aphrodite until he smirked at Ares but Ares didn't see him smirking when Ares saw Hephaestus smirking his eyes winded he's going to lose Aphrodite to his brother because he is going to be handsome? Hera saw Hephaestus smirking until her eyes winded because Hephaestus is going to be handsome so she was happy for her son that he's going to be handsome and she felt bad for throwing him off at Mt Olympus.

So Hephaestus "said I approved was well he said still smirking.

Aphrodite was thinking about it as well she said I approved as well because Hephaestus her husband is going to be handsome she felt bad for cheating on him with Ares. But she's going to make it up to her husband but she's happy because he is going to be Handsome.

Ares said I don't approve this. Because he was very angry at his brother.

Artemis, Apollo, me, Hermes, Dionysus, Athena, my dad, Hestia Approved as well.

So Zeus said I approved as this law.

Then we all saw Hephaestus handsome Aphrodite was looking at him seductively Ares was very pissed then Aphrodie said that made us all shocked we are over Ares and she went to Hephaestus and they started making out. Ares was very Pissed so he said to Aphrodite OK THEN GOOD FOR YOU YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUTTY BITCH. Then Aphrodite got mad and slapped himso hard you could hear Ares neck snapped. "Ouch I said that must have hurt."

Then Hades snapped his fingers and a sunflower was at his hand and he gave it to Persephone and she gave him a kiss at the ceek .

Hera had little lighting Around her and she smiled at Zeus he smiled back at her.

Ten I have another idea Zeus why don't we make Leo Valdez, Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhange, Annabeth Chase, Nico Di Angelo, and Reyna Milan

"Ok he said" Hermes bring them here he nodded and left few seconds later he came back with Jason, Piper, Annabeth, Leo, Reyna, Nico, Hazel, and Frank flashed in with Hermes.

"So we are making you guys god do you accept it Zeus said"

"They looked shocked we accept milord they said."

"Ok then but you are going to be minor gods Zeus said."

They nodded so me and the gods and goddesses are in are human form while I'm chanting in greek and Calypso is sitting on my lap.

After we are done chanting in Greek then hades said.

Nico you will be the minor god of shadows and death. He then turned to Hazel he turned into his roman form to Pluto Hazel you will be minor goddess of riches under the earth.

Aphrodite "said" to Piper you will be the minor goddess of love.

Hephaestus "said" to Leo you will be minor god of fire and forges.

Ares turned into His roman aspect to mars and "said" to Frank minor god of war then he turned to Reyna you will be minor goddess of battle.

Then Athena said said to Annabeth you will be minor goddess of agriculture.

Then Zeus "said" to Jason you will be minor god of Thunder and lightning.

That is all Zeus said METTING DISMISSED. He flashed away with Hera to have some fun.

So we all congratulate them so it was just Me, Nico, Calypso And Artemis. Until Artemis felt something that wasn't good MY HUNTERS ARE BEING ATTACKED she "said".

I had an Idea hey Artemis why don't we join you but I'm going to make a dramatic entrance she nodded she flashed away. So I told Nico and calypso go with her Nico got his stagyian sword and Calypso took out her crossbow they flashed out.

**Calypso pov:**

So when Nico and I went to the hunters camp saw 100 dracaenas , 50 Laistyygonians giants, 60 teteklines and 50 Cyclopes I saw my father Atlas and Hyperion they saw Artemis well well look we do we have here Artemis how are you Hyperion "he" said

Then my father said after we finish with your precious little hunters we are going to have fun with you and make you fade "he" said.

I took out my pistol and took out some bullets that my boyfriend gave me I love him so much the bullets are staygian iron, celestial bronze, and metal.

So I use staygian iron firs and I fired the pistol and shot 3 Cyclopes in the eye, shot 5 Dracaenas and I ran out bullet so I decide to save the bullets and I took out a crossbow and I had a quiver on my back. And I fired my crossbow to a Dracaena was about to stab the hunter the arrow went through the Dracaena.

Then I saw my father. So I "said" hello father its been a while hasn't it he turned around calypso yes it has been a while are you coming back to our side he "said"?

No father i will not join you side I spat. He looked at my angrily then how did you get out of Ogygia? He said angrily. My boyfriend freed me I saw Artemis fighting Hyperion. Then I heard howls of hellhounds and a mortcycle noise then I saw my boyfriend's mortcycle behind the mortycycle was 60 hellhounds my boyfriend came besides me.

My father saw him besides me "he" said who are you"?

You don't remember me Atlas you escape the sky again MY father's Eyes winded Jackson he spat? Yes father Percy Jackson is my boyfriend then we started kissing in front of him.

Then we broke apart he looked at us shocked. Then Atlas said calypso are you going to join the titans or the Olympians "He" said? No father I'm not joining the titans.

Because I'm a goddess and I swear on the Styx that my Alliance With the Olympians.

Thunder rumbles in the background.

Well then Calypso you will die with Jackson he snarled. Oh and guess what Atlas percy said?

**Percy pov: **

Guess what Atlas "I" said what puny demigod "he" said

I'm not a demigod Atlas he saw my eyes turned gold I am the god of Time, Night, Weapons, Tides and Loyalty? he gasp but he put a brave face on.

**Atlas pov:**

When his eyes turned gold and he told me what he's the god of. I gasp I put on a brave face on but in the inside I'm a little freaked out inside of me "said" _oh shit I'm screwed. _So I did something I did I charged at him.

**Percy pov:**

So when he charged at me I took out Riptide it turned into a scythe I charged at him as well we got our weapons collided we stated slashing each other but I summoned two Hellhounds while Calypso is shooting him from behind with her crossbow the hellhounds did a little affect the bite him at the arms but he slashed both of them away. I had enough of this I stopped time he turned around his head slowly I took my crossbow too me and calypso both shot him in the arms. So he wouldn't raise his weapon so I dropped his weapon down because I'm the god of weapons so I disarmed him. Then I unfroze time he bellowed in pain but I don't want his essence to Tartarus. I want him to hold the sky. So Atlas you want to hold the sky "I" said no I will not go back to that place "he" said. I said oh well then you go to Tartarus I still put my foot on his chest I took out a pistol and calypso did the same thing then we both shot his head. He screamed in agony then he turned into golden dust.

Now there are 20 hellhounds I have I said to the remaining hellhounds to attack the enemy then I got my Barrett 50 Caliber and I told Artemis to get Hyperion she agreed with an I told her to take a clearing spot so I can shoot him she nodded? I was next to a bush I'm across from the clearing that I told Artemis I was inside the bush to shoot him then I saw Hyperion and Artemis slashing each other "I" told Artemis to stop moving she followed my orders then I go a clear shot I shot him the both on the arms and the legs he kneeled down weakly then Artemis slashed his arms and legs.

I came out of the bush and headed towards Artemis she pinned her leg to Hyperion chest so he wouldn't get up.

Any last words Hyperion "I" said.

He smirked at me I wouldn't say about your mother and step dad "he" said smirking. My eyes winded then I shot his head with the Barrett 50 Caliber.

I said no, no , no this can't be happening "I" said. Then I flashed out to see if he was lying.

When I flashed to my Mom's apartment I was in tears.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ch 8**

Percy pov:

Any last words Hyperion "I" said.

He smirked at me I wouldn't say about your mother and step dad "he" said smirking. My eyes winded then is shot his head with the Barrett 50 caliber and send his essence back to Tartarus.

I said no, no, no, this can't be happening "I" said then I flashed to see if he was lying.

When I flashed to my mom's apartment I was in tears.

I saw the apartment on fire I saw Paul's car in flames too. Then the fire man "said" to me who are you I'm sally's son "I" said. I'm sorry boy but your parents are dead he said they didn't make it out alive I'm sorry "he" said. When he left to extinguished the fire I flashed back to the hunters camp.

I fell down too my knees and started crying Calypso, Nico, Thalia, Artemis and some hunters saw my crying the Calypso hugged me she said it's ok percy.

Then Thalia said what happened Percy "she" said, mom, and Paul are dead Thalia they died in a fire accident. "She" gasped I'm sorry perce she was a great mother she made those blue cookies they wre very good she hug me too we I was crying so hard at Calypso's shirt she was patting me at the back it's ok Percy she's in a better place right now it's ok Percy Its ok Percy she "said" all over again then Me, Calypso,

**Hades pov:**

It was Me, Hestia, Poseidon, Zeus, and Athena. I was sitting on my throne then I felt 2 new souls in the underworld so I tell Charon who is it!

"He then said that shocked me" and said its Paul Blofis and Sally Jackson I then said take them to Elysium immediately I said! "ok he said."

I paled a bit Poseidon saw me pale "he then said what's wrong brother" I was about to speak when we saw a golden flash we saw Calypso, Artemis, my son, and Percy. I saw my nephew crying so he knows his mother and step dad died.

**Poseidon pov:**

When Hades was about to say something to me why he paled I saw my niece, nephew, Calypso, and my son flashed in he was crying I don't know why is he crying.

"So I told him son why are you crying" dad we were fighting with Atlas and Hyperion. So when I finished With Atlas, me and Artemis were fighting with Hyperion he spat out the name of the titan. When I were about to finish him I said to if has any last words to go back to Taratarus ? he then "said" he wouldn't said about my mother and Paul Blofis I gasp. But when I got here there apartment building was on fire the fire man said that nobody make it out alive.

**Percy pov:**

When I told them the whole story I started sobbing then my father hugged me I'm so sorry Percy your mother was a great woman and I'm sorry about your step dad too he was a great man for your mother I hope they achieved Elysium" he" said.

We both looked at Hades he nodded they are in Elysium I sorry nephew but they are in a better place right now. I couldn't stop crying. My dad and Calypso were hugging me tight I kept sobbing I'm so sorry son just keep it together Its going to be alright son I know you miss her. I miss her too "he said."

I know dad they were about to get married but they had to die. it so hard that they had to die I said but I couldn't stop sobbing.

Zeus said to me I'm sorry about your mother Perseus "he" said he sent me a pity look then he flashed out.

Athena looked at me I'm sorry as well Percy about your mother "She" said she then too flashed out. Nico gave me a hug as well I sorry bro as well o and by the way are you ok about me dating Annabeth I nodded. I still feel bad for her a little bit but I feel happy for her dating Nico. Before he leave "he" said stay strong bro ok I nodded he gave me a sad smile then he flashed out.

Then Hestia came up to me.

Percy I know your stiil hurting but can I ask you something?

I nodded then she smiled at me would you be my adopted son "she" said I nodded my head and said I would love to be your adopted son. Then I felt tears coming out then she hugged me and i wept at her shoulder.

Then she said I Hestia adopt Perseus Jackson to be my adopted son "she" said then she hugged me I was still depressed about my mom died but I got a new mom I felt wave of emotions to me I started crying she started rubbing my back it's ok my son it's ok she said she said she then gave me a kiss at the cheek she smiled at me bye my son "she" said bye mom then my dad hug me too bye son stay strong "he" said. Then he looked at Calypso he smiled at her keep my son strong he needs you I'm glad he chose you to be his girlfriend you are so nice to him and I'm glad he has some happiness keep him safe please "he" said she nodded thank you Lord Poseidon I will keep him safe and thank you he then hugged her keep my son ok? Ok she said then he gave me a hug as well then he flashed out.

So me and Calypso went to my place to go to sleep when we changed clothes I had my shirt off revealing my 8 pack Calypso was wearing a regular shirt, and short shorts then I kissed her she smiled at her thank you for being there Calypso I love you so much. Calypso smiled at me your welcome Percy I love you too "she said." Then we started making out then we stopped.

"Goodnight Calypso I love you" goodnight Perce I love you too.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ch 9**

It has been 2 weeks since Hestia adopted percy. He was still depressed about his step father, and his mother died. But he felt a happy a little because he got a new mother.

**Percy pov:**

So Nico and I want to go monster hunting today because my Uncle Zeus said Exterminate the monster camp and its at some reservation forest. So we took ourselves 20 hellhounds with us then we saw a monster camp 10 Cyclopes, 13 Lastiygorians giants, and 15 dracaenas so I took my Barrett 50 caliber but I put on a silencer on it so it don't give it much sound.

So when I told Nico the plan about diverting some of the monsters to him, while he takes 10 hellhounds with him. So I told him to be stealthy and don't get caught.

So I decided to stop time except Nico and the hellhounds they are still moving fast. So when one of the Cyclopes got out of camp slowly so I decide to wait to shoot it. When he was away from camp I target the eye so when he was out of sight I waited for a little when he was 30 yards from me I decided to shoot. I pulled the trigger and the bullet went flying it hit the eye of the Cyclopes. The Cyclopes turned into golden dust his essence back to Tartarus "bulls eye I said." Then I saw 2 Dracaenas I so I shot both of them. But I unfroze time so I told Nico lets surprised them so I send the 15 of the hellhounds to surprise attack. So when the hellhounds started attacking them some of hellhounds turned into dust because Cyclopes attacking them. Some of the Lastiygorians turned into dust now there are 5 Lagsitygorians giants 5, Cyclopes and 6 Dracaneas.

So I decide to use my fire power scince I'm my mom's champion so when one of the Canadians (aka Lagstygorians giants.) charged at me I burned the giant, then came a Cyclopes I burned them too then I took out a crossbow. In my mind it say this is form my mom you motherfuckers then I saw nico slashing a Dracaneas so when we finished with the monsters.

Me and Nico looked at each other I smiled I said mission complete "we" both said we destroyed their weapons, and stuff and we burned them.

Then an arrow nearly missed my head. Shit "I muttered" the hunters are her nico looked at me we are screwed up then the hunters pointed their arrows at us me and Nico put our hands up then Artemis came out we were wearing our hoods on our heads and behind us we had 5 hellhounds that are my pets.

Who are you male scum to take our hunt "she" sneered.

Me and nico started laughing wow Artemis you don't remember me "I" said?

Its me Percy Jackson, and Nico Di Angelo?

Then her hunters put down their bows "Oh she said" so what are you doing here.

Your dad sent us here to Eliminate the the monstrer camp! "ok she said."

Then Thalia came up to us and gave us both of us a hug hey Death breath how are you "she" said Good thals. Then thalia looked at me are you ok perce? I'm alright thalia because "I got a new mother!"

Thalia looked at me Happily who is it kelp head "she" said?

Its my patron Hestia "I" said smiling she smiled at me good for you kelp head I'm happy for you got a new mother that is nice also.

Nico snorted me,and Persephone are getting along as well "he" said.

**Nico pov:**

**Flashback **

**When I was headed towards to my step mom's place I wanted to talk to her. When I knocked her door she opened it she said to me what do you want di angelo she sneered? I'm tell you I'm sorry I ruined with your plants yesterday? She looked at me It's ok Nico "she" said.**

**I looked at her she looked sad what happend Persephone she looked at me I always want a child "She" said? And hades have you as son and I don't have a child.**

**Then I have idea! Hey Persephone why don't you be my adopted me as your son because my mom died and I could have you as my mother "I said."**

**She looked thoughtful for a moment then she smiled at me I would love to have you as smiled at me I would love to have you as a son she said.**

**Then we both hugged each other I felt tears coming out thank you mom for this she smiled at me tears coming out of her eyes too your welcome son I love you son" she" said?**

**I love you mom" he" cried.**

**Hades pov:**

**Behind the door Hades was listening behind the door hearing the conservation he felt happy about his son and wife are getting along. But what shocked him the most that his wife wanted a child but when nico told her if he could be his adopted mother and he said yes.**

**Then he heard that made him very happy she said to him I love you son? And he said I love you too mom.**

**It made him so happy that they are a family now**

**Then "he" muttred to himself Maria di Angelo your son is all grown and he is a god and he is immortal now you sould've seen it you've been very proud and very happy because he has a new mother because all these past years he hasn't have a motherly figure for 75 yrs now? he has one now I hope your very happy right now that he moved on you will be very happy And I swear on the Styx that Persephone will take good motherly figure for nico? "He" said? **

**Nico pov: **

**Then Persephone my mother said Nico I swear on the Styx that I will be a good mother to you and take care of you "She" said?**

**Thank you mom lets see what my dad has to say?**

**Then the door opened. My father smiled both at us I approve Persephone to have Nico as your Adopted son because I approve. Your mom should've been proud Nico because your all grown up, and your my Favorite son and she would be very proud to see her son all grown up "he" said. Thanks dad I'm very happy that you approved now I got a new mother "I" said.**

**Then my mom said I hear by take Nico Di Angelo as my son "she" said. Then we both hugged thank you mom I love you, I love you too son.**

**End of Flashback.**

**Percy pov:**

Congrats Nico for having a Persephone as you mother "I" said thank Perce Thalia smiled at Nico congrats death breath now you have a mother I'm happy for both of you guys. Even I'm jealous that both of you have new mothers?

Then "I" have an Idea. Hey Thalia why don't you have Hera as your mother because I heard her that she's going to Apologize to Hephaestus? Ok perce but can you flashed me there "she" said. I said sure.

**Hera pov: **

I was going to apologize to my son Hephaestus to tell him I'm a terrible mother? I felt bad that I had to threw him off at Olympus because he was ugly. But now he's handsome I'm very glad he's handsome. So I wanted to apologize to him. So when I got to his palace I knocked the door.

I saw Aphrodite opening the door she was just wearing a bra, and panties. In my mind it said they are going to have sex? She saw me what do you what "she" said? I want to talk to Hephaestus to tell him I'm sorry? She looked at me and nodded. When I got inside I saw him sitting on the couch.

He smiled at me what do you want mother. I just want to apologize to you about throwing you off of Olympus and I'm sorry "I" said. He looked at me then he hugged me it's ok mom I forgive you "he said."

Because I'm not ugly anymore. Thanks to percy he said about the married gods I'm handsome, and happy right now and thank you for the apology mom "I love you."I love you too son. Aphrodite squealed that's so cute mother and son bonding time "she" squealed.

Then a flash of light appeared Nico, Thalia ,Percy when they saw us.

Then Nico, and Percy saw Aphrodite with a bra, and panties on. Then Percy "said" Aphrodite why are you wearing?

Then Aphrodite said to him I was about to have sex with my husband.

Um ok but don't seduce me please because I have a girlfriend alright "he" said

Alright she said. But when Percy saw Nico drooling at Aphrodite Percy smacked The back of his head .Nico looked at percy angrily WHAT WAS THAT PERCE WHY DID YOU HIT THE BACK OF MY HEAD? Percy rolled his eyes because your staring at Aphrodite and you have Annabeth as a girlfriend "he" said.

Oh Nico said smiled at Percy sheepishly.

So what are you doing here "I" said Percy looked at me Thalia wants to talk to you if its alrght?

I nodded then Thalia came up to me I'm sorry I treated you like trash "she" said and I want to Apologize I nodded I want to apologize as well for treating you like shit as well.

Then Thalia said to me that socked me and said would you like to be my mother.

I nodded of course Daughter if your dad approved then Zeus Flashed in as well I approve Hera you can adopt Thalia as your Daughter "he" said.

Thank you dad he hugged her your welcome daughter then he left.

Then she hugged me thank you mother "she" said.

Your welcome daughter. Then I said I Hera adopt Thalia as my daughter.

Then she smiled at me thank you mom. Your welcome daughter.

Then I said to her daughter do you want to go back to the hunters camp she nodded goodbye mom, death breath, kelp head, Aphrodite and Hepheastus then she was gone back to the hunters camp.

Well the my work here is done said Percy! Then he flashed out with Nico then I saw Hephaestus and Aphrodite looking at me. I smirked at them enjoy I said they both blushed Aphrodite is stilled at her bra and Panties I wiggled my eye brows to Hephaestus then I flashed out so they can have fun.

**Hephaestus pov:**

When my mother left I picked my wife in a bridal style she yelped. Then I kissed her and she kissed back,Then we went to my room. Then I put her down to my bed, and kissed her neck, she moaned Heapy that feels so good she moaned. Then I took her bra off her breasts are big. D cup size I think. She smiled at me like what you see she said? I nodded Aphrodite you look very pretty thank you she said then I took of her Panties I could see her shaven pussy.

Then we started kissing each other then I moved to her D cup Breasts then I started sucking on them she moaned loud. Heaaaaaaaaaapy… that fellllls sooooooooooooooooooo gooood she moaned then I started sucking her pussy.

Then she moaned uuugrrgh she grunted then I put my fingers in her pussy she moaned feeelll soooo good OH MY GODS HEAPY FASTER please then she cummed I liked it tasted like nectar but better.

Then she stopped me and said my turn she said Seductively. Then she sucked on my cock I moaned. She smiled at me and said you like it Don't you I nodded she started sucking on me hard.

Then I cummed she licked all of it then she said mmmmhhh that tasted good Heapy she said my nickname.

Then I got on top of her and put my cock to her entrance she nodded ready she said then I put my 8 inch cock in her pussy she moaned. Then I started thrusting. FASTER she moaned I followed her orders and went faster I went a little faster she started to moaned louder FASTER HARDER PLEASE she moaned loudly I did as she commanded. She moaned very load that made me go faster then she said your better then Ares she said between breaths.

FASTER HARDER She said I did then I said to her Honey I'm going to cum "I" said then she said CUM IN ME I WANT IT, Then she cummed she screamed my name I was holding her ass. I was still thrusting in her. She Then put her head back still moaning. Then i came inside of her.

Wow Heapy I loved it that felt so good and you did it fast that was the best sex ever she said panting and I love you Heapy "she" said I love you too "I" said then wrapped my arms around her then we both slept in the realm of Morpheus.

**(I Don't know if you enjoyed the lemon at least I tried my best shot at it.)**

**Percy pov: **

I woke up this morning and I want a new armor, a staff with a clock on it , a godly shotgun so I can use it against the titans and giants. So I went to Hephaestus forge so I could have a new armor.

When I got in there I saw Hephaestus so I told him if he could make me the new weapons he told me it will take 5 hours. So I went a date with Calypso we went to this Italian restaurant so we went there. We went to our table I order a lasagna and she order a chicken parmesan.

After we finish eating we paid our food.

Calypso said to me that was the best date ever she kissed me. And "I" said to her your welcome Calypso then we both went to my Lamborghini (a.k.a my chariot) then we both drove to the Empire State Building then we both flashed to Olympus while nobody was looking.

When we both flashed there she went to go to with Hestia to talk to. While I went to Hephaestus forge and I saw him done with my thing that I told him to I saw my Armor it was pitch black.

I saw my godly shotgun it had celestial bronze with stagyian metal on it. Then I saw my staff with a clock on it I put my armor on and I felt the power of night and I hold the staff I my eyes turn golden and I felt the power of time I said thank you Hephaestus. He nodded and said your welcome Percy. And there's a council meeting today and Hestia called a council meeting today and it will start at 20 min? I nodded I put my godly shotgun behind my back, I was holding my clock staff it can turn small in my pocket like my pen riptide, and I was waearing my pitch black Armor.

When I got to Calypso she saw me in my Pitch Black armor she smiled at me and she saw my clock staff. Then she said to me you look hot on that Armor I blushed thank you Calypso "I" said to her and I kissed her.

After 20 min I went to the throne room while I was holding my Clock staff and wearing my pitch Black armor it was night outside I felt very strong I felt good.

Zeus said who called this council meeting "he" said?

Hestia put her hand up I did Brother. He nodded have you seen Perseus happy right now Zeus and the other Olympian except Hera, my dad and Calypso she was sitting beside me.

Zeus nodded he looks happy right now and I like his staff with the clock on it and he has new Armor. And why is he Happy right now I want to know "he" said in a dramatic way?

She looked at the other Olympians I adopted him. Zeus looked happy congrats sister I'm happy percy has another mother i fell happy for the both of you and we are acting like a family I like it.

Hestia you have young Perseus Jackson as your son, while Hera has Thalia as her daughter, and my other Daughter Persephone has Nico Di Angelo I'm very happy you three have new mothers "he" said. Is that all he said? Hestia nodded. Well then the boomed then he said in a dramatic way METTING DISMISSED.

So I decide to go to the Archery or gun range I saw Apollo, Artemis, and the hunters. I saw them hitting bullseyes I saw some hunters shooting where the sun doesn't shine I winced at that.

So I took out a godly shotgun a tested it I saw an Automaton So I shot it then it Exploded the Automaton. Apollo was looking at me That was awsome Perce "he" said Artemis and her hunters looked at me shocked. That the Automaton exploded. Then Thalia "said" that was Badass perce.

Thanks Thals "I" said.

Then Artemis had an idea hey Percy why don't we have a contest, 10 arrows to a bulls eye let us see how you do with a bow and Arrow "she" said?

I accept your challenge I smirked does she knows I'm the god of weapons "I" thought?

So when we got to our targets my arrows are pitch black. She said to me I will not lose to a male "she" said. I just rolled my eyes Whatever I muttered lets get this over with.

When we got our bow and arrows ready Thalia said go we both shot our arrows in the bulls eye Artemis didn't saw we tied Thalia looked at the targets then her jaw dropped.

Artemis said what's wrong Thalia did I win?

Thalia then looked at Artemis and. I was smirking it' tie malady.

Artemis looked shocked it's a tie she said Thalia nodded her head Apollo looked very shocked then he started laughing. Wow "he" said perce awesome you tied with my sis.

Artemis looked at me and smiled good job percy to extended her arm to handshake then she turned angry and shot Apollo were the sun doesn't shine I winced at that sight.

Thank you I said then I flashed to my place to sleep with calypso and I enjoyed today I tied with Artemis.


	10. Chapter 10

**Ch 10**

"So I decide that I went to Atlantis to tell my dad something?" When I got to Atlantis its getting repaired from the Oceanus Attack.

When I got to my dad's place I saw him looking at Atlantis getting repaired.

"Hey dad can I tell you something I said?"

"Of course son what do you need to tell me?" he said.

Can we tell the other Olympians if we can go to the beach. He then started thinking about it. "sure why not we haven't have fun for a while."

"Thanks dad I said" your welcome son "but let's what my brother have to say about it?"

So me and my dad flashed to Olympus.

We saw the Zeus, Calypso, Nico, Annabeth, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Piper, Hazel, Frank and the Olympians are there. "So Perseus why do you want to talk about he said?" "Have you guys had any fun for years." The shook their heads no. Well then this is your lucky day then I said. How about we go to the beach I said?"

Zeus was thinking about it "Sure why not we haven't had fun then let's go to the beach he said!" "do we have enough time to go to the beach he asked!" I nodded we have enough time uncle don't worry about it. I saw Nico holding Annabeth's hand I smiled at that that sight.

Then we all flashed to the beach. There were some mortals at the beach.

I was on swimming shorts, while calypso was in her blue bikini I was looking at her because I could see her curves. She looked at me and smiled at me and I smiled back at her.

I saw Apollo and Hermes had 6 pack and wearing swimming shorts as well. I saw both of them flirting with the girls and talking to them I just rolled my eyes.

And I saw Aphrodite wearing a tight bikini attracting the men but when they saw Hephaestus and the glared at him while Hephaestus saw them glaring at him he gave them his wolf stare and they flinched.

So Zeus then said "let's have some fun he said" So we played football with some mortals I had in my team Apollo, Zeus, my dad Artemis, Hermes Nico, Hades, Ares, Hephaestus, Athena, Aphrodite, Thalia, and Jason.

I decide to do this "I said to them Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Athena, Hermes you are going to be wide receivers Zeus, and Hades you are going to be tight ends, dad you are going to be running back, Ares you are going to be full back and Jason you are going to be referee he nodded!"

Some of the mortal men "said you think two hot women are going to be wide receivers I would like to see that if they could run fast we men are superior he said?"

Artemis was very pissed and glaring at them than I said to her mind "let's prove them wrong Artemis you're the goddess of the hunt lets show these duches they talk to the wrong woman I said?" she nodded and smirked and said in my mind "thank you perseus I'm glad that you're the only male that me and the hunters respect." Then we started the game.

When I said "down set hut then I got the ball because I'm quarterback I saw artemis running very fast while the guy was shocked she was opened. So I therw the ball to her and touchdown and Apollo said "Good job big sis" Artemis smiled at him.

After 2 hours I was sweating and we won the game. We ate our food, and me and my dad surfed. After we had fun we went back to Olympus.

Zeus said "that was defiantly fun Perseus we can do that again!" I nodded "I agree uncle I'm glad you guys had fun and Artemis did you had fun playing football because we beat them In football" she nodded. "And remember he said to me I can't tackle I and I was linebacker and he was running back so I tackled him hard remember that." I could've swear When you tackled him I heard some bones crack and got the wind out of him he was unconscious. We both laughed .

This is the best day ever I said everybody nodded they enjoyed it as well.

After we all left I was so sore I took a cold shower after that I went to sleep with calypso with my hands around her waist.

**Nico pov:**

When I went back to the underworld with Annabeth even though her mother approve of me dating her daughter. I remember it that I talked to Athena.

**Flashback**

**So when I saw Annabeth depressed "I said to her what's wrong Annabeth." I feel so depressed I wish could have someone that could love me" she then started crying on my shoulder I rubbed her back "it's going to be ok Annabeth?" "I think I have a crush on you Annabeth!" then I kissed her she was shocked and she started kissing back then we broke apart. "I love you too Nico." And then she said "Nico I swear on the Styx that I will be Faithful to you" then I smiled "and I swear on the styx that I will be Faotuful to you and never brake your heart" then we both heard thunder rumble in the back ground to seal the deal. She smiled at me "thank you Nico I love you she said." "I love you too Annabeth" then we both went to sleep.**

**1 week we started dating. I had to ask Athena if I could date her Daughter. When I knocked at her and she opened the door and smiled at me "yes nico she said" I gulped "is it ok if I can date your daughter I said nervously?" She smiled at me "I give you my blessing to date my daughter and marry her too but if you break her heart I will kick and kill you immortal or not ok" she said I nodded "thank you Athena." **

**Flashback ends.**

So when we both went to the underworld my father and my mother Approved the relationship with me and Annnabeth's relationship.

So when Annabeth changed her clothes I was at my bed wating for Annabeth.

When she came out she was wearing s small tank top I could she her curvy legs, and stomach I could see her breasts C cup size. She was looking at me then she grinned "you like it don't you Nico" I nodded Then she smirked "I know you really want to do it but you have to wait after the wedding, and wedding Party she said?" I nodded then I wrapped my hand around her and said "goodnight Annabeth I love you." "goodnight Nico I love you too." And we both kissed each other and went to sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ch 11**

**Poseidon pov:**

It's been one year me and Hestia so I decided I want to propose to her. I decided I want to tell my son that I'm going to marry Hestia? So when I saw my sparring with Ares I just shook my head that Ares likes to spar with my son. So when Ares and my son finish sparing so I went to up to him how the reacting to that I'm going to propose to Hestia.

"Hey dad what do you want" he said? I smiled at him "I'm going to propose to your mother but I need a ring I'm going to ask her to marry me tomorrow" he had a big smile on his face "congrats dad I can't wait till you propose to her tomorrow" I smiled "thank you son I can't wait for tomorrow too but I need Hephaestus to make the ring so I can propose to her" "ok dad but where do you want to take her for the date?"

I was thinking about it "I will take her for dinner then propose to her in London England at the Big ben and I want you, And Aphrodite to take pictures ok" he nodded "good but I must now go to the forges." I then flashed out I went to Hephaestus forge. When I came inside I saw Hephaestus on top of Aphrodite making love to her. I heard Aphrodite moaning and said "go faster Heapy" I saw her naked then I saw him go faster until they both cum I just closed my eyes until they finished.

I cleared my throat. Hephaestus and Aphrodite turned around shocked. Until Aphrodite said "yes Poseidon She said" "I need Hephaestus to make engagement ring so I can propose to Hestia" she squealed "finally you are going to propose to her" I nodded "that's cute, Heapy baby can you make the wedding ring she said" he nodded "of course babe I will make the wedding ring it will be Beautiful."

Then "I said Aphrodite will you come with me to London England I want you and percy take pictures all right and I'm going to propose to her at the big ben?"

They nodded and I flashed out so they can do their love Buissness.

5 hours later

I went to see Hephaestus Again so if he made the wedding ring. I saw it, it was mixture of sea green with, a little orange on the middle I saw the Designs on it has the trident on fire designed on the middle and the words say Hestia will you marry me. "Thank you Hephaestus." "your welcome Poseidon."

**Next day**

Me and Hestia we go to London England but she was wearing a dress that I could she her curves, and I was wearing a tux. When we both flashed there she doesn't know we are followed by my son, and Aphrodite taking pictures.

When we went to a fancy Restaurant after we both finished eating we went to a Farris wheel then it turned, it turned Night we were at the big ben it's time to propose I had the ring box in pocket.

I felt Nervous so I said "Hestia can I tell you something" she nodded I went to one knee and pulled out the box and Hestia saw me shocked. "I said Hestia will you marry me?" I saw her tears coming out and she said "yes Poseidon I will marry you she said" tears coming out.

**Hestia pov:**

When he got down to his knee I felt shocked he's going to propose to me and "he said Hestia will you marry me?" I felt tears coming out then I said "yes Poseidon I will marry you?" I felt tears of joy coming out. Then we both kissed. Then I heard I camera click I saw my son Perseus and Aphrodite smiling.

"Congrats mom your engaged to dad I'm happy for both of you." I smiled at him " Thank you percy."

After we all finished in London, England we all flashed to Olympus. We are going to tell the news to everyone tomorrow we all went to sleep I'm happy today that Poseidon propose to me. And I can't wait to tell the council that me and Poseidon that we are getting Married.

Zeus called a council meeting about monsters getting wild and telling Percy, Nico and Artemis to hunt them down. Then he said "anything else before we dismissed the meeting" I got my Hand up "Yes Hestia" he said i smiled then I said "me and Poseidon are engaged?"

Everybody looked at me and Poseidon with smiles "congratulations" they said.

"Congrats brother I'm happy that you are engaged and I'm happy as well sister."

"Thank you brother" Then Zeus said "Meeting dismissed."

Everyone congratulated me and Poseidon and there are threats from Artemis and Athena if he breaks my heart he will feel the wrath of both of them he nodded and said "he will not break my heart."

Then my son Percy said Congrats Calypso, Nico, Annabeth, Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Leo, And Frank congratulated us for being engaged.

We both smiled each other and we went to the movies.

**Percy pov:**

Its been three months that me and Nico hunt down the monsters while, Artemis has done the same thing Hunting them down and we tell my Uncle that we hunt them down and he gives us a break.

Me and Nico hunt at Night Because I'm strong at night while at days I shadow travel.

Calypso been telling me to Propose to her I tell her to be Patience. She does wants to get Married because she really wants to do it with me but she's patience. Where do I want to propose to her Paris France city of love I will propose to her one day but maybe next year I guess!

My dad's wedding is in 5 months. And really want a sister because I always want a sister I imagined one with green eyes with orange irises around it, and brown hair.

Since I'm a god I decide for my age a annoying 6 year old so I can annoy anybody I thought about Ares I could annoy the shit out of him and he will have enough of me. I smiled at that thought I will annoy him tomorrow because I feel like. But right now it's so I need to go to sleep with my girlfriend so I can annoy my arch enemy I smirked operation annoying so he can shut up about me beating him in sparring. And I thinking I could annoy Artemis and her hunters a little bit.


	12. Chapter 12

**Ch 12**

**Percy pov:**

I decided that I'm going to have fun today. So when I went to the Arena and I saw Ares there so I decided to turn into a 6 year old.

So when I went up to Ares. "hey Ares look down!" he turned Around and looked down he saw me with my golden eyes and he started laughing "you look like a 6 year old" he said between laughing. So I smirked "how about I beat you up again I said?"

"Bring it let see what little pewcy can do he said!" so kicked his knee hard because I was wearing cleats he yelp in pain "you little Basterd" then he stated chasing me Around until I stopped running and sticked my feet out and he fell flat on his face. I started laughing and when he was flat on his back groaning.

Then I did something him I was still wearing my metal cleats and kick him so hard where the sun doesn't shine I heard him scream in pain then "I said to him have a good time Ares."

So I changed my eyes to blue so now I am the son of Hercules so I can prank them.

When I got to a forest I turned into a 13 year old. I felt the hunters they are 1 miles out where I am so I started a fire in the middle of the forest they are 5 min where I am now.

Then an arrow whizzed by my head they came the hunters bows aiming their bows to me then I was laughing in the inside.

Then a 12 year old girl come out behind the hunters "who are you?" she said harshly.

"I'm Mark son of Hercules the greatest hero Alive I said Arrogantly."

"Son of Hercules Artemis spat." Then she smirked "how about I turn Hercules kid in to a jackalope" the hunters nodded.

Then she sent me a blast that turned me into a jacklope.

She smirked "how about you hunters hunt him down the jackalope right now"

I was still sitting there then Thalia got her bow out and shot me but her arrow bounced off the hunters, thalia and Artemis looked shocked.

Then I turned back to my 13 year old again. Then Artemis said "who are you she spat?"

I started laughing then Thalia came up to me and was about to smack me before she did. "Whoa pinecone face don't hurt your own cousin I said" Then I changed to my real self.

Thalia looked at me shocked then I started Laughing "I was joking with you guys" then Thalia slapped me Hard "Really kelp head really" "yup I said" then Artemis shocked her head and muttering about boys and men not being that smart.

So after that I went back to Olympus then my Father saw me and smiled. Then he came up to me and said "son will you be my best man for the wedding" I nodded "of course dad I would love to be your best man for the wedding and I will do a little speech for both of you?"

He smiled at me "Thank you my boy I will appreciated it."

"So dad who do you have for groomsmen and Bridesmaids?"

I have for groomsmen are Zeus, Hades, Nico, Jason, Hephaestus, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, Tyson, and, Ares.

For the bridesmaids are Thalia, Aphrodite, Athena, Artemis, Annabeth, Demeter, And, Persephone.

"Ok that's fine dad but I can't wait for the wedding?"

Me too son me too can wait for it Either!"

5 months later

**Poseidon pov:**

I was getting ready for the wedding and Dionysus was allowed to drink after the wedding when we could go party.

I was fixing my tuxedo I saw my son Handsome he was wearing a black tuxedo, and a blue tie.

He saw me nervous "Dad it's going to be ok when you get married Hestia can control the seas a little and you will have Hestia power such as hope and home."

"Ok son thank you I said."

When we both got to the alter were Hera was smiling at me and I smiled back at her.

5 min later I saw Hestia she looked beautiful she started walking down she was accompanied by my mother Rhea.

When we she got up both of our hands together.

Then when the wedding started Hera started talking.

"Dearly beloved we are Gathered here in for Matrimony between Hestia and Poseidon speak now or forever hold your peace." Hera said nobody said a word. I saw my brothers, my son, sisters,and nieces smiling at me.

Then she said do you have any words for the bride.

I said "Hestia thank you for being there for me when Triton and Amphitrite faded I felt depressed but when you gave your true feelings for me I have the same feelings for you as well thank you for being there for me you made me to a depressed man to happy man and when my son was sad about his mother died thank you for being his mom, and thank you for being there.

Then she said "Poseidon when I saw you depressed I felt bad for you when your son and wife died, I have feelings for you as well when you confessed your love for me, and I'm glad that I adopted Percy to be his mother when his mom died and I'm glad that I was there for you.

After we got our rings.

Then Hera said "do you Hestia Take Poseidon to be your wedded husband."

"I do"

"Do you Poseidon take Hestia as your wedded wife."

"I do"

"Then in the vested of me Poseidon you may kiss the bride." I saw her crying a little and I told her "I love you Hestia" I said "I love you too Poseidon."

Then we touch our lips then we started making out and people clapping until the moment was ruined.

My son said "hey save that for the honeymoon." Then people started Laughing and we both blushed.


	13. Chapter 13

**Ch 13**

**Percy Pov:**

When we all went to the reception for the wedding party it was at Atlantis my dad allowed everybody in Atlantis. Me and Calypso sit with my dad, Hestia, Zeus, Rhea, and Hera.

When the wedding party we ate, and talk I drank 6 beers and wine but I still didn't get drunk but Me, Dad, Mom, Calypso, Nico, Annabeth, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Zeus, Hera Hades, and Persephone.

Dionysus, Apollo, Ares and Hermes was very drunk they would slurred when the talk because they Are drunk.

Apollo drank 17 tequila the and he's passed out at floor with a bottle of tequila on his hand, Ares and Hermes drank 16 vodka and wine, While Dionysus drank 60 wine and he is so pissed that he kept drinking while some of the demigods, satyr, Nymps get drunk as well .

I talk about my speech and it goes like this.

This is what I said "dad I'm happy for you that you have a great eternity with mom but if you break her heart you will be a world of hurt" he nodded "ok son I won't break Hestia's heart." He said nervously then I turned to Hestia. "mom thank you for being there for my dad you're and thank you for adopting me when my mom died thank you for everything and I'm glad that I'm your champion thank you for everything." She smiled and hugged me "thank you son for the speech I loved it" she said Happily?

"You're welcome mom" I said with I smile, "and I really want a sister alright" I said smirking?

They both blushed and we all started laughing.

After the wedding party we all said goodbye to them.

**Poseidon pov:**

So when me and Hestia go to Hawaii to our honeymoon.

When we went to a holiday inn Hotel it's big so we went to our room.

"Poseidon I'm going to change something conferrable" she said smiling seductively? "ok I will wait for you" I said? When she went to the bathroom I changed to my boxers I just waited for her to come out of the bathroom. When she did I drooled she was very hot she was wearing a tight green bra, and panties I could she had curves and her breasts are a C cup size. She looked at me seductively. "You like it Poseidon don't you" she said. I nodded "you look so hot I'm going to get your virginity away from me and we can get a sister that percy always wanted.

Then I grabbed her arm and kissed her she I licked her lips to gain access to her mouth she let my tongue in her mouth we started fighting for dominance and she won so in let her explore me then I started kissing her neck and she moaned then I looked at her so I can take off her bra she nodded I took her bra off I looked at her breast they are big so I sucked one of her breast while she was moaning "oh Poseidon thatsssssss sooooooo goooooddd" she moaned and I still sucked her breast she stilled moaned and then I took of her panties after is sucked her breast then I took my boxers off.

Then I positioned my 9 inch dick to her pussy she nodded "But do it slowly" I nodded "of course" she wrapped her legs around on my waist then I entered her she screamed out in pained her pussy was very warm and tight and then I broke through her maidenhood.

"I will be all right just give me a minuet" I nodded then she said tears coming out of her eyes I took wiped the tears away.

She nodded, then I started thrusting her she moaned "go faster" she said I went fast she happy she was smiling and moaning "Faster harder" then I went faster she got her nails on my back to go faster so I did she started moaning and smiling then I let her on top of me.

She started humping my cock up and down while I hold her ass I started slamming her hard "faster harder urrg" she moaned she cummed but I still slamming her hard she smiled at me and I flipped her around and she yelped.

Then I put my cock on her ass then she started moaning "FASTER HAREDER" she demanded I did as well I was holding both of her breasts and slamming her she moaned she cummed again and I flipped her over again and put my cock on her pussy then I went really fast she moaned "I FEEL SO GOOD FASTER HARDER GO FASTER" she said moaning loudly I did went very fast she moaned I felt I was about to cum but she put her head back and moaned "Hestia I'm about to cum" "cum in me" she said moaning. I cummed then we both went to sleep.

She was still on top of me and my cock still inside of her.

**Hestia pov:**

When I woke up I feel so good and so sore in my pussy but I want to do it again so when I looked at me and smiled at me "morning love you look happy" he said "well your big and I want to do it again but I'm sore from your cock" he looked at me and smirked "I will do it again so hard that you will scream my name" he said I nodded "lets do it I really want to do it again" I said. Then he started thrusting in me I felt so bliss and I feel so good. I moaned "faster harder" he did went fast I feel so good I cummed again he went fast I was moaning and he started sucking my breasts I moaned then he went very fast that my pussy felt so good that I want to do this all day. I stilled moaned then he thrusted hard i moaned then he put water on his head so he could go faster.

When he did put water on his head he went so fast that I moaned then I said his name "Poseidon that's so good faster harder" he did I started screaming his name.

After 1 hour we stopped and he cummed inside of me I feel so good.

"wow that feel so good and sore" I rubbed my pussy "your cock is big and I'm happy" I said "me too Hestia I'm glad that you are going to have a girl and I always want a girl." I nodded "I want a girl as well?"

After we ate breakfast we went to places, and we took pictures.

After a week we both went back to Olympus.

We told people about our honeymoon then Aphrodite told everyone she Is pregnant we are all happy for Hephaestus and Aphrodite even Ares and his brother get along they go eating as brothers, have fun in party's with Apollo, and Hermes. Ares feels happy for Hephaestus and Aphrodite together. Ares and Aphrodite are friends now.

**Hephaestus pov:**

Its been 7 months that Aphrodite is pregnant and it's a girl she wants to name it Selina after her deceased daughter she still at Elysium with my son Charles.

At night when we were both sleeping then Aphrodite said "heapy my water broke" she panicked "ok I will get Apollo alright." Then I prayed to Apollo to come here. He flashed in "what is going on Hephaestus" he said tiredly? "My wife said her water broke" Apollo's eyes winded ok come to my place NOW" he said.

When they both flashed there they put her on Apollo's doctor bed, then Zeus, Poseidon, Hestia, Percy, Calypso, Hera, Ares, And Artemis flashed in "THE BABY IS COMING" I said screaming they said "we know that."

I told Aphrodite to push after 30 min of pushing the baby came out crying then Apollo said "it's a girl."

Then Apollo wrapped in a Bundle of blankets and gave the baby to Aphrodite "I will name her Silena after my daughter.

Then the fates flashed in "All hail Silena parents of Aphrodite and Hephaestus minor goddess of fire, love and persuasion" the fates said then they flashed out.

When Silena waked up she had her mother's eyes that changes and brown irises around it then she smiled at both of us "awwwww" the others said.

I feel so happy my first godling Daughter I was thinking if she grows up I will have Ares dating her because he seems depressed.

So I went up to him "Brother can I tell you something" I said smirking "yeah tell me" he said "when my Daughter grows up if that's ok if you could date her but that's ok you can still have demigods ok if you like the idea." He was thinking about it "ok bro I will agree on your terms and I will make her happy for eternity I swear it on the styx!" he said thunder bommed to seal the deal

I nodded "thank you brother you make me a happy man" he said. "Your welcome bro."

3 months later

**Percy pov:**

We were having a council meeting when an Iris message came on it was Lupa. Then Jupiter said "whats going on Lupa" he said said with an raised eyebrow every one turned into their roman aspect except Athena she still hates rome. My roman aspect is Lord Titan (**if you're ok with the name) **my appearance is that my Golden eyes are deep golden and my eyes are a little bit narrowed, my hair is brownish black, I Have a roman toga that is golden, and I my clock staff changed a little it has roman words on it I have 3 pistols, an ak-47, my sword riptide into a full sword that can turn roman sword and my crossbow at my waist my godly shotgun at my back that can turned into a flintlocks shotgun its part of my roman aspect and I like it.

Lupa said "New Rome is Under attacked by Saturn (**aka Kronos),** Krios, and Perses are Attacking Camp Jupiter we need help" she said desperately. "Ok we will be there" Jupiter said.

Then Lupa swiped the Iris message away.

Then Jupiter said "Titan, Mars, Diana, And Apollo go to camp Jupiter."

I nodded then I flashed out with Mars, Diana, and Apollo to Camp Jupiter.

Diana went to go get her hunters for help.

There I saw 300 Canadians, 300, teteklines, 200 Dracaenas, 130, Cyclopes and 100 bad centaurs that's a lot of monsters.

Then I saw Diana with Thalia, and the hunters Thalia saw me and waved at me I waved back at her.

Then Thalia took out her bow I came close to her and said "hey Thals" I said "hey perce how are you you look different" she said looking at me she saw my weapons sword, time staff, Pistols, Ak-47,Crossbow and my flitlocks(aka godly shotgun) and my Appearance my eyes narrowed, and my Greek green toga turned into a golden roman toga.

I said to her "this is my roman Appearance My name is not Percy Right now its Titan alright" I said smiling well Titan I really like your roman Aspect its very badass then your Greek you're in your roman form look like very warlike and I like it" she said.

"well then thals lets destroy some monsters" I said smirking she saw me smirked then I raised my Hands I summed 400 Hellhounds the Romans saw me did that I told the Hellhounds to Attack the monsters the bowed to me then I saw Nico summed 200 skeleton Warriors to Attack the monsters as well.

So I went with Nico his roman aspect is Val his eyes are darker, his sword is made out of celestial,and stagyian together his toga is blackish red. While Destroying the monsters I took out my two pistols I shot 50 monsters then I took out my Ak-47 I saw romans, My Hellhounds, Hunters, while Mars, Diana And her hunters are destroying and shooting the monsters while Apollo and his kids heal the wounded.

I shot my Ak-47 out and shoot 70 monsters I saw my hellhounds killing 200 monsters while the hunters killed 200 monsters, while the romans and skeleton army from Val/Nico killing 200 monsters.

I then took out my crossbow then I shoot 40 arrows to 60 monsters.

Then I saw Saturn I shot him with my crossbow.

"who did that" he snarled he took the arrows out and saw me his eyes winded "Titan" he snarled "I will kill you from killing me from Destroying Olympus you were a demigod but now you're a god I will make you fade" he snarled.

"Kill me then because I'm the god of time and you're the titan of time" I said I saw Diana and Mars made Perses to dust and his essence back To Tartarus.

Saturn got his scythe out I took out Riptide it had some roman designs on it then we started slashing Each other I cut, slash, duck and Dogging his strikes then I slashed him at his arm he snarled "I will make you pay for that Titan" then he tried to slashed me but I got his scythe and slashed his Arms, legs, and hands then I slashed his chest then slashed his Face he screamed in Pain he started flickering until Diana, Apollo, and Mars came behind me Apollo said "Titan you making Saturn fade he will fade." Then Saturn said his last words "I hate you all Ihate you Jackson you are the hardest to beat Titan" he said anger in his voice then he faded I got his scythe Then Diana said "Father would love this news that his Father faded."

After 2 hours of fighting we sent Krios his essence back to Tartarus.

I still got Saturn's scythe after we finished I turned flickred back to my Greek Aspect Percy Jackson while Val flickred Back to Nico then we flashed to Olympus,

Then Zeus saw me with Kronos scythe he smirked "did he went back to Tartarus" I smirked as well "No" I said some people gasped "your Father has faded Zeus are you happy now you don't have to worry about Titan of time now" I said. And I swear on the Styx that my Alliance is to Olympus" I said while thunder boomed.

Zeus looked at me happy "so now we don't have to worry about father overpowering us so the titans are now a little weak since Kronos has faded now we Have to worry for Gaia for now in the Future good job Perseus Jackson you did your job done to destroy Kronos" he said.

"Your welcome uncle and I'm glad as well" I said smiling.

"Well then any news" Zeus said? My mom raised her hand "yes sister what would you love to tell us" Zeus said nicely she said something that made me happy "I'm Pregnant yes Percy it's a girl I found out that I was Pregnant last 2 Months ago and the Baby is coming out in 6 months" She said Happily.

Everybody said congrats for being Pregnant.

Then Zeus said "Meeting dismissed"

I was thinking about Proposing to Calypso in 7 Months after my Baby sister is out.

6 Months later

**Poseidon pov:**

Me and Hestia we both are in Apollo's place when Hestia said her water broke I wanted to name our Daughter Andromeda I like that name.

Percy, Hades, Artemis, Zeus, Hera, And Athena were here to see the baby girl to come out.

So Told her to "push Hestia push" I said nervously. She started pushing but she grunted in pain then my son said "push mom push I really want a sister so bad" he said concerned about her in pain.

Then 1 hour Passed by then the baby came out I was very happy to see her and I said to my Wife "let's call her Andromeda." She nodded still in pain "I like that name for our baby girl."

The Fates flashed in All Hail Andromeda daughter Of Hestia And Poseidon Minor goddess of Beaches, Hearth, and Hope. Then they flashed out then my son turned into a 6 year old I chuckled about my son's actions.

Then he said To Hestia "Mom if that's ok if can Hold her because I want to hold her please." He said in a pleading tone.

"Ok son you can Hold her" she said .

**Percy pov:**

When I was holding my sister Andromeda I felt happy in the inside but when she opened her eyes her eyes are sea green with red irises around it she is a beautiful Baby girl. Then I said "Mom she just look like you and she has dad's eyes." She looked at me then she smiled "thank you son I'm glad it's a girl now could you please let me rest I need to sleep" she said tiredly?

1 month later

**Percy pov:**

I'm now going to propose to Calypso we are going to Paris France I'm going to proposed to her at the Eiffel Tower she Knows that my Dad and some of the Olympians are going to Paris it's me, Calypso, Nico, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Annabeth, Apollo, and Hermes are going to flirt with the French women, my dad and mom are going as well.

I have my wedding ring it golden and sea green, it has a Designed on it has a Moon lance and it has a designs' of 3 green pearls and and a clock on it so I'm going to propose to her.

So when she came out of the bathroom her she was very beautiful her dress was blue and showed of her clevarage A little bit.

She saw me looking at her and she smiled "what are you looking at Percy" she said shaking out of my thoughts "Well Calypso you look very Beautiful today and Hot" I said.

"Thank you Percy I want to know What Paris is like and Aphrodite says that it's the city of Love" she said. I nodded "you will see about it and its Beautiful I have been there when I travel sometimes and I traveled there when Aphrodite wanted to show me to see when I'm going to Propose to a woman in the city of love."

"Well calypso are you ready to go to see the most Beautiful city" she nodded when we went to the Arena some of the gods that are going to Paris with us while some Olympians stay there.

"Are you ready guys to flashed to Paris France?" they nodded "ready they said when we flashed there Calypso said "wow Percy I can't wait to see Paris to see it beautiful " she said Excitedly? She then hold my hand to see Paris France

We flashed there then Calypso said "wow."


	14. Chapter 14

**Ch 14**

**Calypso Pov:**

When we flashed to Paris France I said "wow!"

Then Percy looked at me smiling "beautiful isn't Calypso your first time being here in the city of love."

I nodded "it does look beautiful thank you Percy for bringing me here." I said "your welcome Calypso and now let's go for dinner?" he said I nodded.

We went to a French restaurant we had a good Time we ate, talk, and laughed a little when we both the Restaurant.

Then we went to The Eiffel Tower it's so big and pretty when I turned around I saw Percy on hi knees I thought in my head I said "I knew it he's going to Proposed to me I knew it finally he's going to propose to me." I thought Happily. Then he said to me "Calypso will you marry me?" I nodded "yes percy yes I will marry you" I felt tears of joy coming out. Then we put on the ring on my finger and I hugged him and we started kissing until we saw camera flashes I saw some of the Olympians whistle at us but we didn't care we kept kissing percy deepened the kiss until I heard Nico said "Get a room you two!"

We both glared at Him he shrunk under our glares.

After we finish looking around at Paris France its Beautiful. And I also very Happy I'm engaged by Percy Jackson going to get Married getting kids and having a Peaceful Eternity.

So we flashed back to the throne room and told them we are engaged I saw Zeus hugging percy and said to him "I'm happy for you nephew for getting Engaged" percy smiled at him "Thank you Uncle." Your welcome Nephew and I can't wait to be a grandpfather along with your dad and Hestia as the baby grandma so good luck with the marriage its in 7 Months to your marriage alright now I need to leave I need my wife to control her powers over lightning ok bye."

**Percy pov:**

So I decided to get someone as my best man for the wedding so I went to the Underworld and it changed a little you cant hear screaming in the underworld they decided to but a sound proof glass so you couldn't hear screaming, so that's good all you could hear is Partying At Elysium which is all right, there are a some grass at Elysium and lots of flowers and trees at Hades palace there are trees at hades palace and some bushes at the top of the roof of Hades palace so you couldn't see the skeleton snipers could hide in and I could see a garden full of flowers besides hades place so Hades made a promise to Make the underworld pretty as he promised to Demeter I'm ok with the new changes.

So when I went to the throne room to Talk to my Uncle so I can talk to Nico.

When I got there I saw Hades and Persephone making love and Naked so I just hide so I won't look at them having the best time of their lives so I heard moaning so I just waited I just Heard Moaning then I Heard Persephone said "Oh Hades I love you so much please go faster harder" then 10 min passed so when I heard Persephone said I'm going to cum and Hades said me too then 5 min later they both came so when they put their clothes on I just came out where I was hiding.

Hades saw socked and said to me "did you saw what you see Percy because I was just going to do it in our room but Persephone just said she wants to do it here and I'm sorry you Have to see that."

"it's ok Uncle and I like the changes of in the underworld." Thank you Percy at least Demeter likes the changes as well at least she doesn't hear the souls that are screaming in the Underworld so why are you hear?" he said "I want to talk to Nico about be my Best man for the wedding." He nodded

30 min Later

When Nico came back with Annabeth from their Date then she saw me and smiled at me "How are you Seaweed brain" she said "good Annabeth so your Date went well with Nico."

she nodded he took me to Rome to eat there, and shopped there and we had a good time I smiled and hug her "I'm happy for you that you have Nico with you and not and ego jerk and now I need to talk to Nico ok." She Nodded

So I went up to Nico "hey bro how are you" I said? "Good perce so what do you want to talk to me for" He said raising his eyebrow "can you be my best man for the wedding please" I said?

He looked at me and smiled "of course Perce I would love to be your best man for the wedding" he said." I nodded then I heard thunder rumble me and my uncle Hades looked each other we nodded time for a meeting Again.

So when we flashed there at the Throne room I know its not going to be good News.

When we sat on our thrones Zeus looked worried.

"So whats going on Zeus" I said?

"Gaia, Pallas the titan of War, and Prometheus are going to attack both of the camps so Gaia and Prometheus Are going to Attack Camp Jupiter and Pallas is going to Attack Camp Half Blood" he said.

"So who wants to Defend Camp Jupiter" Me, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Nico, And, Artemis.

"Who wants to Defend Camp Half blood" Athena, Hephaestus, Hades , Apollo and Hermes.

"Ok then its settled the ones that are going to Jupiter its going to be a month when they going to Attack."

"Hey uncle can I tell you something?"

"Yes Perseus what do you want to talk to me for" he said?

"I like my Roman aspect better than My Greek aspect because I look like a badass in my Roman form because I Have more weapons, and I like The name Titan in my Roman form" I said. He looked at me and smiled.

"Well I'm glad you like Your Roman Aspect nephew and I can't wait till we both make Gaia fade so we don't Have to worry About Gaia but we can make Pallas and Prometheus back To Tartarus." He said with a smirk to make Gaea fade .

I smirked as well. "well Uncle we have to try hard to make Gaea fade I know how much you want to Rule the Earth for a millennia?"

He Nodded "I would like that Percy and thank you."

"Your welcome Uncle." I said then I flashed out to go to sleep and prepare the war in about 1 month to defeat Gaea once and for all.

**1 month**

**Still Percy pov:**

When Me, Zeus, Ares, Poseidon, Nico, and Artemis and her hunters are ready to Go to Jupiter I summoned Mrs "O" Leary.

I Patted Her Head "Hey girl how are you doing today" I said to her?

She barked happily Thalia saw Mrs "O" Leary as well she Patted her Head as well.

Time to Flash to Camp Jupiter I turned into my Roman Form to Lord Titan.

Then I said to my uncle "Jupiter are you Ready to go to destroy Gaea again?"

He nodded "Of course Titan I'm ready to destroy Terra again.

Val/Nico said "I ready as well cousin?"

"Good now let's flashed to camp Jupiter to get the Romans ready" Jupiter said.

When we flashed there we told the Romans to Get Ready and to Destroy Monsters, fight Prometheus and Gaea. So I summed 800 Hellhounds and I send Mrs "O" Leary Back to Camp Half Blood or The Underworld to Play With Cerberus so Mrs "O" Leary won't get injured.

When I saw a White Flag Banner I saw Prometheus so Me, Mars and Jupiter Came up to Him "What do you want" I said annoyed?

He smirked "you Know your Not going to win Olympians because we Have here are some of the Giants we have here is Porphyrion, Grantion, Polybotes, and Pelorus and Gaea is here as well when you defeated their Children she will come and attack you when you're weak she will not lose this Time. And she will Have her Revenge this time."

"No Prometheus she will lose again and we will win Again.' Jupiter boomed.

"Well you leave me no Choice but to Attack Good Luck Olympians" he said and then Flashed out.

When we get the Romans Prepared I used my Barrett 50. Caliber to see in my scope when I look I saw 300 Canadians (Laistrygonian Giants), 500 Cyclopes, 13 Drakons, 400 Telekhine, I could see my old friend the Minoutar , Dr Thorne the Manticore with some 30 Cyclopes with him and 400 Dracaenas.

Then I told val/Nico "hey Val you want A Barrett 50. Caliber and Sniping with me?"

"Sure thing Titan I would love to sniping monster with you" he said smirking. Then H summed 500 Skeleton Warriors and I Have 30 Hellhounds and 40 Skeletons, with us if someone or a monster Attack us from Behind.

Then The Monsters started Attacking.

I saw 30 Cyclopes 40 Dracaenas heading towards us we had Thalia and some of the Hunters helping us Me and Nico started firing our Barretts I shot 5 while Nico shot 4 and some of the Monsters Are Behind Us getting Killed by The Hellhounds and skeleton warriors Then I shot a Cyclopes at The Eye

"Bulls eye" I said .

We both kept shooting While the Hunters are shooting their Arrows and Killed 40 Monsters.

Then I Heard a Mooo from My Old friend the Minotaur

"val/Nico I'm going to get to kill my Old friend ok." He nodded.

I took out my Flintlocks and I saw The Minotaur killing or Injuring the Roman Demigods so I shot him in the back.

"Oi beef head" I said trying to get his Attention.

I took out my Crossbow I released the Arrow and shot him in the leg and he roared and saw me he roared at me and I Took out Riptide he got his omega shaped ax out and I saw some Blood he Charged at me.

So I decided to stop time I just walked up to him and slashed his Both of his Horns and I got his horns off and stabbed his chest with the horns then I unfroze Time the Minotaur looked at me I could see anger in his Eyes then I turned into dust.

Then I took out a Desert Eagle Pistol and a pistol I started shooting at them at 3 Cyclopes, 4 Canadians and 10 Dracaenas.

I saw Diana Fighting with Grantion.

**Diana pov:**

I told my hunters kill them all after 20 min of killing some Monsters

I Heard a voice "Well Well Hello Diana Long time no see."

I Narrowed my eyes at him "Gration" I spat "I will Kill you again and so you could send your Essscence back to Tartarus."

He looked at me then He laughed and then I took out My Bow And Arrow and shot him in the legs with 3 Arrows he screamed in Pain and I Took out My hunting Knives.

"You will Regret that" he snarled. then He took out his Hunting Knives as well.

Then we both charged.

Then he said "After I'm done with you I will Have some fun with your Hunters when I finish with you."

"you will never defeat me Gration I will kill you."

Then I diasarmed him then I stabbed him in the knees and he screamed in pain then I kicked him I stabbed both of his hands he lay down on his back.

Then I stabbed him in the chest he screamed in pain.

Then Thalia came behind me and notched an Arrow at Gration then she released the Arrow and shot him at the head then he turned into Dust I smiled at Thalia.

I saw My father got a huge Lightning bolt and hit Porphyrion he flew and hit the ground hard and Thalia left by my side to kill the Giant king and she came beshide Father and she Released an arrow the Giant King and he Turned into dust back to Tartarus.

**Percy pov:**

I Decide to help my Dad Against Polybotes.

So I went up with him "you need Help dad to Defeat him."

"Of course son lets show This Giant what the God of Seas and God of time do together." Then we both charged Together.

Then Polybotes took out his Net And Trident "you Can't defeat me godlings" He sneered. So I took out my Crossbow and stop time Except my dad raising his trident.

So I fired and shot him through the chest and I unfroze time before he screamed in pain my Dad's trident hit him throught the chest and he turned into dust sending His Essence back to Tartarus .

When i looked Around saw saw some of my Hellhounds turning into Dust by getting hit By Cyclopes so I had two Hellhounds as guards so when I saw a Cyclopes Heading towards me I send two Hellhounds I saw 14 Dracaenas heading towards me so I shot them with My pistol and then I took out my AK-47 AND I Love my Ak-47 and shot 50 Cyclopes, 14 Canadians (Lastystogorian Giants), and 40 Dracaenas.

I saw Thalia killing 15 Cyclopes and the hunters killed 100 Monsters .

I saw Ares Defeated Pelorus with Frank But then I heard Howels I saw Lycaon wolves I saw 200 of them.

I turned to Diana "Diana I can see Lycaons wolves heading towards us we can Finally send Lycaon back to Tartarus" is aid to her.

She smirked I can't wait to send him Back to Tartarus so he won't be a problem for me , my Hunt and Lupa so there can be peace for now."

Then I took out my Crossbow and I put silver on my Arrows I shot 10 Lycaons wolves Artemis and her hunters shot 50 Lycaons wolves and I took out my Ak-47 and put silver bullets in it the I started shooting I shot 60 Lycaons wolves I saw the hunters killed 50 more of the wolves then I took out my shotgun and shot 10 wolves and the Hunters killed 20 of Laycons wolves and there was no more of Lycaons wolves.

We saw Laycon growling at us "you may defeated me but I will kill you" he snarled. he then leapt forward to kill the younger hunters I stopped time for Lycaon.

"Not today Bastard" I spat at him I took out my crossbow and shot him in the ribs while Diana put a hunting knife through His Head then I unfroze tim.

He screamed in pain "I will get my Revenge" he spat then he turned into dust.

The hunters were chering I saw the monsters Have Been Defeated then then I sensed something wrong.

Then I paled I told Diana "Diana where is Thalia" she paled as well ?

Jupiter saw that as well.

"I don't know Titan!" she said.

Then I heard a scream, the hunters, Diana, me, Jupiter, Mars and the romans turned around I saw my made everyone's jaw dropped.

I saw Terra smirking at All of us.

I saw her sword still beside her.

"You Olympians killed my 4 of my Children, Jupiter, Diana, val/Nico Titan I will kill your Daughter/ Lieutenant/Cousin/Niece she said smirking she was about to raise her sword and we were crying.

Me, Jupiter, Diana, Val, Mars Neptune, and the Hunters we said "Noooooooooo"

I rushed forward and got my weapon out before she can Kill Thalia my best friend that I consider my Best cousin I would not let her die she was about to raise it.

**Cliffhanger**

**Annabeth pov: at Camp Half blood**

We got the Camp Half Blood to Prepare the war against the monsters.

10 min they are going to Attack Camp half Blood with Pallas and 1000 of monsters

When we saw Pallas but we Attacked before we did.

But Pallas said something that made us froze "You think I would Attack Alone" he said smirking.

I saw the Giants Alcyoneus, Mimas, Encelaudus, just Otis, Hipplotus.

"I told you I'm not Alone" Pallas said.

Then we start Attacking I saw Hades and Hazel Attacking Alcyoneus.

Then I killed 40 monsters while some campers killing 200 monsters, While I saw Clarisse and some Ares Campers Attacking Pallas.

While I Heard my mom "Annabeth help Your mother Defeating Enceladeus."

"sure thing Mom" I said.

Then we both Attacked him we slashed at him Attacked him but he won't give up I saw Hermes, Apollo, Hephaestus, Hades and Dionysus destroyed their banes.

But we still kept on Fighting Enceladus but we both Disarmed him and we both Stabbed him though his Chest then he said to us "I will Have my Revenge one day" he said'.

"No you won't Gaea will be Defeated This time" I spat at him.

My mom agreed with me "Gaea will be faded this time so we can Rule for a Millennia" she said.

The Eceladus dissapeard turned into dust.

We were still fighting but Ares Campers needed help against Pallas.

So I went up to Clarisse "you need help Clarisse?"

She nodded "of course Annabeth we need your help" she said

So I went up to Pallas I started using my dagger we started slashing each other doge and I kept slashing him until I kept hitting him then I enough of this so I kicked his arm to disarmed him it work so I slashed his chest and legs he screamed in Pain so loud then I kicked his head and he was Knocked out.

"Clarisse come here" I said she came Beside me.

"Yes Annabeth" she said.

"Can you Help me kill Pallas so he can go back to Tartarus" I said.

She nodded "of course Annabeth" she then ran her Spear to Pallas head then he turned into dust back To Tartarus.

When we finished destroying the monsters we won the battle I thought in my head I hope Nico, Percy and Thalia are alright I thought after we finished i saw 40 Demigods died or some injured well we won.

I hope they Are ok.


	15. Chapter 15

**Ch 15**

**Percy Pov:**

I rushed Forward and got my Weapon out Before she can kill Thalia my Best friend that I considered my cousin I would not let her die Terra was about to Raise her Sword to kill Thalia.

I stopped time and got my pistols out and shot her at both of her Arms than I saw My uncles Master bolt, Artemis Arrows, My Father Threw his trident then I unfroze time all of the weapons hits Terra.

terra fell down and Screamed in Pain, I saw Thalia Crying so I hugged her "Your safe now Thalia I Promise your safe Right Now."

"Thank you Perce for saving me" she said crying and burying her face on my shoulder to cry.

"Its ok Thals you will be Alright" I said she nodded "and now I need to talk to that Bitch that Tried to kill you alright."

She nodded "Alright Perce now let's talk to Her."

The Olympians and I went up to Terra.

"So Terra How do you Feel now" I said?

"I tried to Sacrifice your Cousin so I can make your life worse when your mother died but I failed to try to Kill your cousin but I will Have Revenge in the Next Millennia so you can Defeated that time" she Spat.

I smirked "Well then Earth Face Bitch you know what that means" I said?

"What!" she snarled.

"Instead making you go Back to sleep we will make you Fade Like your son faded so I can Avenge my Mom" I said.

Her eyes winded before she can speak I took out My Both of my Pistols And shot her 10 times at the Leg and she Screamed In Pain Then I took out My Ak-47 and shot her Arms 20 times Then I took out My Crossbow and Lit the Arrow on fire My Crossbow is Fire, Lightning, and Water Proof.

" Hey Guys help me make Terra Fade" they Nodded Diana Got Her bow and arrow out an I saw her Arrow lit a silvery Color, Jupiter Got his Master Bolt out And lit it With Dangerous Sparks, My DAD Lit his Trident to Blast her Ares got out a Shotgun and Lit it Red.

"Goodbye Terra GoodLuck I know Chaos and He will be Glad to See you Faded in the void so He can Punish for your Actions and you will see Your son so Goodbye" I said.

Then we Fired and She said "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" She screamed then we Felt Gaea Presence Gone we Cheered and its finally Peace time.

When We said congratulations to the Romans for working hard and Defeating the Monsters and we help the Romans help lit Burning Shrouds for the Dead.

My Dad Was Looking at me With Pride on his Eyes "Good job my boy for destroying the Monsters and make Gaea Fade" he said.

"Your Welcome dad and we finally Have Peace but when the remaning Titans Come Out Of Tartarus we Can put them back there when we Defeat them and I Think Prometheus he became the New titans king and Titan of time Because when your not looking I saw his Eyes Golden so now we have to watch out for him". I said

He nodded "I will Tell my Brother" he said.

**Poseidon pov:**

When I went to my Brother I told him About Prometheus Becoming king of the Titans so after that he want to Congratulated us all in the Throne room and he wants to Talk to Chaos the Creator of the Univers and Primodial god of the Void.

So he got his Master Bolt at the sky for a Meeting in Olympus and he flashed away with bunch of Thundeer Around him. I rolled my Eyes and Muttered "Drama queen."

**Zeus pov:**

So when I got to the Throne room Everyone flashed at their thrones when I was about to Talk I saw a Vortex open, we saw a man with galaxy stars around his suite, and tie, his eyes are Very dark.

We bowed down to Chaos.

I said in a respectful tone "Yes Lord Chaos what can we do for you."

"**Rise Olympians"** he said.

We raised up.

"**Congratulations Olympians Defeating Gaea and her son Kronos and you Guys are working together I like it this what a What Family should be right now"** he said.

"Thank you lord Chaos" we said he smiled.

"**Your welcome Olympians now there will be Peace but you can still hunt down monsters and Titans and Percy good luck at your wedding and Olympians goodbye and Gaea won't be a problem anymore"** we nodded.

"Thank you lord Chaos" we said.

He nodded and smiled at us then he left.

"Meeting Dismissed" I said they all Flashed out I look out through the window and it was a nice day outside then I smiled Finally we destroyed father and know we defeated a Primordial goddess of Earth we don't have to worry now its finally Peace and Quiet and I can't wait to be a grandparent soon because Perseus is going to have a child soon.

**7 Months**

**Percy pov:**

"Wake up son it's time For your wedding" my dad said.

I groaned So I started putting my suite on I looked very Handsome my wedding is at Camp Half blood so when I was at the alter I saw my best man and Best Friend Nico.

"Hey Nico How are you" I said?

"Good Perce you seem Nervous" he said.

"Because Nico I'm Marrying Calypso ok and I know when you going to marry Annabeth you are going to Get Nervous as well if I'm going to be your best man when you Get Married ok."

"ok Perce!"

**Nobody pov:**

After the Bride came out and Hera talking about Dealry beloved and they Have to Speak about their feelings and how do they Feel about Each other.

**Percy pov:**

I said "Calypso thank you for healing me when I was Injured and when I saw you you were very pretty but I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you but After I got cheated but I don't blame Annabeth but when I needed someone to have as my Girlfriend but I chose you Calypso and are very Pretty and Beautiful than Aphrodite thank you for being there for me.

Then Aphrodite screeched "Hey" then We All Laughed.

Then Calypso said "Percy when I saw you At my Island I thought you were going to stay with me but when you left I felt my Heart broken after a while when you turned into a god you made my life better I became your Girlfriend and then I became a your Goddess then I kept Waiting to be your wife I felt Happy and thank you to Propose to me and I will be your caring wife and I really want children with you and thank you Percy."

After they got their rings Hera smiled.

"You may kiss the Bride" she said.

I saw Calypso tears of Joy coming out that she got married.

Then we leaned forward then we kissed and we Passionate making out until we pulled away then I Hugged her.

"We are finally Married Calypso" I said.

She nodded "Finally I'm glad I married too but I can't wait to Have A finally of our own.

I nodded "Tonight when you lose you Your Virginity do you want me to go fast or slow?"

She said "go slow but when I tell you to go fast ok?'

"Ok Calypso but first lets Party" She Nodded.

**Nobody pov:**

After the wedding Poseidon was very Happy that his son got Married And Hestia let Percy Hold his sister Andromeda.

And then some People drank the most Person that Drank is Dionysus he Drank 50 drimks of Wine, Zeus and Poseidon were arguing who's going to be a better grandparents Nico, Annabeth, Thalia, Jason, Piper, Hazel, And Frank Congratulated Percy and Calypso about their wedding.

After the Party Percy Decided to go to Their Honeymoon at Athens Greece to Our Honeymoon.

When they got a hotel Calypso told Percy to stay a at the bed.

**Percy pov:**

When Calypso told me To stay at the bed I took of my clothes my shirt and pants of then when I heard the door open I drooled I saw Calypso in a very tight Panties and Bra I could see her C cup Breasts then she smirked and pinned me at the bed then she took out my boxers off she saw my 10 inch cock she drooled then I got her and kissed her Passionate.

Then I kissed her Neck she Moaned "Oh Percy" she said then I took off her Bra then I started sucking on her left Breast while she moaned loud "Percy that fells good more Please" Then I took off her Panties.

Then I started sucking on her Pussy she moaned loud then it's time to lose Her Virginity.

I put my Cock to Her entrance she nodded then I went inside her she grunted in Pain thin I broke to her Maidenhood I waited for a minuet then she nodded.

Then I started thrusting her Pussy was very tight and so I started thrusting more she moaned I went faster she moaned "Percy faster harder more please"

I obligated then I went faster "faster harder ooh gods percy I love your cock fuck me Faster ooh gods"

Then I flipped us over so she was on top of me then I grabbed her Ass then she humped me I started thrusting her she moaned and screamed loud "FASTER HARDER MORE PLEASE "

So I did I thrusting her fastert hen she said "percy I'm going to cum" she she cimmed but I still thrusting she moaned "Come on my Hero do it faster Harder please."

So I did very hard and very fast she moaned in Pleasure "oh Percy I feel so good I want more please faster, Harder oh my gods"

So I thrust harder while her moans make me go faster after 1 hour I said to Calypso "Babe I'm going to cum"

"cum in me please I want our baby girl to be pretty please cum in me my hero please."

I nodded then I came inside of her pussy.

We both breathed "wow Percy that feels so good that my pussy is sore I need to go to sleep" she said between breaths I nodded.

"Well goodnight Calypso I love you" I said.

"Goodnight Percy I love you too."

Then we both slept well we hugged each other and went to sleep.

**ok then after I finish this story I will do a Percabeth but percy accepts godhood and you will see about it.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Ch. 16**

**Percy pov:**

I waked up and saw Calypso's Hair on my chest I chuckled I have a great wedding Night I was thinkin what Our Children would look like until I saw calypso Awake.

"Hey Beautiful how do you feel?" I said

She smiled I feel so great I want to do it Again but I want you to go faster ok Percy."

I smirked "ok you want to do it then lets' make love together."

Then I got on top of her and we started kissing I went down and started sucking her breast she moaned I still sucking her then I put my Cock to her pussy then I got in her pussy and started ramming it she moaned loud. She put her hands at my back while her legs Wrapped around my waist.

Then she moaned some more while I still thrusting she put her nails on my back to make me go fast so I started thrusting very fast.

"Faster harder more oh gods percy I love you"

Then I went faster she moaned some more I still thrusting her she moaned but then I decided to fuck her ass so I flipped her over while she yelped in surprise then I put my cock on her ass then started thrusting I grabbed her ass to go faster.

She moaned in Pleasure then I started thrusting some more, "Faster Harder more please percy" I started thrusting more and she moaned.

After 1 hour we both Came we And After that we decided to go to Athens Greece to Take Pictures.

2 Months later

**Nico pov:**

I was getting married to Annabeth Chase I decided to propose to her in China and Calypso Percy's wife is 9 months Pregnate

**Flashback:**

**When I we got to China we went to A Chinese Restaurant then after that I want to propose to her at the Great wall of China when we got there we see the it was a great view on the great wall of china so I decided to Propose to her so I went down to One Knee Annabeth gasped she got rears of joy coming out.**

"**Annabeth Chase will you Marry me"**

"**yes Nico I will Marry you" **

**Then I hugged her and kiss her and we are both happy.**

**Flashback ends.**

So Percy is My Best man right know for my wedding I saw my mom Persephone her Baby Boy is getting married and she's 2 months Pregnant as well and it's a girl, my dad and mom wants to name her Victoria And Athena is giving me a smile because I'm going to be her Son In Law.

When the wedding started we said I do's I became a Happy man when we said I do's, the Party was fun my best man Percy was talking about Me and Annabeth are Happy together and he drank 20 bottles of beer but He's not Drunk, after the party we went to our honeymoon to San Francisco when we went to our hotel we took our clothes off after we settled our selves Annabeth says it's a Girl She's going to name he Bianca Chase di Angelo and it's a boy she wants to name Luke di Angelo Chase.

So we took our clothes off I got on top of her to make love to my wife.

I started kissing her Neck and she Moaned, then I started sucking her breasts and she moaned so I took of her panties and she wrapped her legs around my waist I put my 8 inch cock to her pussy slowly when I reached though her hymen she screamed in pain.

"Are you ok Annabeth"

She nodded "I'm ok Babe now I'm ready for you to start thrsting."

I nodded then I started thrusting her pain turned into Pleasure she moaned I started thrusting faster I used the shadows for me to do it very fast she moaned in pleasure.

"Faster Babe faster do it for me" she said.

So I started thrusting the best I could her pussy was wet And tight so I still thrusting in her I still plunging her she moaned some more then she said.

"Nico I know you want to put that hot stuff all over my Hot pussy babe I know you want to do it harder so we can have children annnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnndd omg s babe faster harder oh my gods I feels so good" she moaned.

I still thrusting her she moaned and I'm still thrusting her she moaned.

"Annabeth I'm going to cum"

"cum in me babe."

So I did came inside of her and we both feel to sleep and the next day we went to Places at California.

**7 years later **

**Percy pov:**

It's been five years that me and Calypso are married and I'm very Happy to be with her for Eternity me and Ares Got Along he's happy because Silena Daughter of Aphrodite and Hephaestus are talking to each other she's grown all ready fast she's 16 yrs old Her and Ares are dating and I'm happy for them.

Hades and Persephone got a Daughter Nico is Happy he is a big Brother Right now and her name is Victoria minor Goddess of flowers, Shadows and Crossbows but Victoria she can't control my crossbow so Persephone and Hades are happy.

My dad and Hestia Got another girl I got a new sister her name is Ariel Minor Goddess of Emotions and Hurricanes Andromeda was very happy because she has a sister And I'm happy as well because I got two sisters I'm very happy.

Nico and Annabeth they are Happy as well they have 2 Daughters their names are Bianca Chase di Angelo, minor goddess of shadow and Judgment and Maria Chase di Angelo minor goddess of Tactics, punishment,Agriculture and Shadows they are having a great time as well even Athena and Hades love their grandchildren Athena love Bianca the most because she was born second.

Zeus and Hera are having a good relationship he Haven't cheated on her for a while she's very Happy right now they have a girl name Meg minor Goddess of Thunder, Marrige and Persuasion and they Are happy now.

As for me After the Meeting dismissed Me and calypso were talking to my dad, Artemis she told me she wants to date so I told her "if I have son I will tell him to treat Women better so you can date him ok"

"Ok" she said When me and Calypso still talking I saw 3 shadows came out of nowhere and 3 kids ran at us and hugged us

"Mommy daddy" they said.

"Hey kids how Are you" I said

"good" they said.

My kids 2 girls and 1 boy 1 of the Girl name Artemisia she had Calypso's Carmel Hair she has my Golden eyes with a little sea green around the irises, minor Goddess of Guns, Hellhounds and Healing, and my Other Daughter Zoe Jackson she has her Mothers Eyes Almond eyes with golden around her Eyes she has my jet Black Hair but her hair is at her shoulders Minor Goddess of Time, Ice, and tides she has the same crossbow as mine but her is different her Arrows are golden, and My son Charlie or Charles Jackson He has my Golden Eyes As well but with almond irises around it, He has his mother's Carmel hair He going to be Artemis Boyfriend and I told the hunt About it they like that Idea but if he cheats on her he's going to be in world of hurt he's the Minor god of Hunting, warriors, Loyalty, Time, and stealth he is going to have Warriors of his own so Artemis and the Hunters are ok with it as well he going to use a crossbow and guns for his warriors when he is growing up.

But I'm enjoying to being a father and a Beautiful wife that I'm going to stay with for Eternity and I have Great children for the Future and I swear on the Styx I'm going to be forever Faithful to my wife.

20 years Later

**Charles** **pov:**

It's been 20 years and I'm still Dating Artemis me and my Warriors are getting along with Artemis Hunters even though the Hunters trust me for Dating their mistress and my Favorite two sisters are dating as well they Are dating Apollo and Hermes but they can still have Demigod children but I don't want Demigod Children because Artemis is Pregnant and we are already married and Ares and Silena are already married.

I'm happy because my the family is getting along and thanks to my father he still married to mom they told us stories how they met and they got married and all that stuff so it's a great time with the Olympians I was thinking with my thoughts when Artemis is kissing me.

"Hey Arty how are you?"

"Good Charles but we need to go hunting sweetie all right with the hunters and your warriors."

"Ok" I said.

Well time to go hunting.

**The End **

**Now time to make a Percabeth story and I hope you enjoyed my story read and review peace out. **


End file.
